Naru's Harvest Tale
by Frostfire613
Summary: FemNaru decides to start a new life on Castanet after the 4th Shinobi War. There she starts a farm and meets knew friends and a new love. FemNaru/Jin


**A/N: I wrote this a long time ago and decided to Post it, so here it is. Review please and no Flames!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or Naruto**

* * *

**Looks: **Sunkissed blond hair, tanned unblemished skin, cerulean eyes, 3 whisker-like scars on each cheek, rosy lips, beautiful face, fit and curvy body, and 5'6" tall.

**Occupation: **Farmer, former occupation was Shinobi of Konoha.

**Hobbies: **Training, eating, spending time with animals, playing her Ocarina and Koto, gardening, and studying herbalism.

**Personality: **Calm, feisty, strong willpower, sarcastic, caring, playful, understanding, protective, and kind.

**Family: **Minato Namikaze (deceased), Kushina Uzumaki (deceased)

**Most favourite gift: **Ramen.

**Loved gifts: **Candy (all flavours except black licorice), Honeyed dried fruit, Shining Honey, Ice cream (All flavours), milk, rice balls, Shining Fruit, sugar, tea (all flavours), all drinks (except tomato, carrot, veggie, and veggie smoothie), lavender flower, orchids, dried fruit, rice soup, all curry dishes, and truffles.

**Good gifts: **All herbs, most cooked dishes, Good-Shining Crops, eggs, and rough or uncut gems, wine, and all other flowers.

**Bad gifts: **Ores, failed recipes, junk (cans, boots, etc), black licorice candy, junk ore, all natto dishes, rocks, tomato juice, carrot juice, vegetable juice, vegatable smoothie, corn soup, pumpkin soup, seaweed paste, branches, lumber, material stone, gold lumber, weeds, olives, squid ink spagetti, squid tomato stew, grilled octapus, and jewelry.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naru POV**

I've been travelling a lot these days since the elemental countries is no more. The 4th shinobi world war just ended and i was pretty sure i was one of the last ninjas left.

At first i'd try my luck in the city, but it was way too crowded and the air wasn't fresh, nor could you see stars in the sky. Besides, there was no place for me to train freely privately. Now i'm heading to Castanet island, i tried with Mineral town and Forget-me-not valley but it just wasn't the right place for me. Sunshine islands was nice but it only had room for one farmer, that was Chelsea. She was such a sweet girl, i'm so happy that she married Vaughn, i only stayed a while longer for the wedding before i left.

When i get to Castanet, i plan to open up a Sweet shop.

"All hands on deck! The storm is picking up!" the Captain called over the sound of the crashing waves.

That was went i lost my balance and fell overboard, the last thing i could remember was being hit on the back of my head before losing conciousness.

xxxxxxxx

**Castanet Island**

**Gill POV**

"Gillian! We're getting a new resident! Isn't it exciting?" my father asked.

A new resident huh? It's been a while since Angela first came as well, i guess people heard about how Castanet was slowly recovering.

"Who is the new resident father?"

"It's a farmer who grows fruit, herbs, tea, and makes honey!" he said.

Hmm, that's quite benefitial to the island, especially the honey and herbs, even Marimba farm has trouble getting a hold of those. "Who is this person?"

"Her name is Naru, she said that she already has experience in farming and that she was also going to open up a shop!"

Oh so she's the one who bought the empty shop building beside the wizard's house.

"Where is she living?"

"She's living nearby Angela's farm in that secluded farm land."

"I see."

"I expect you to treat her right Gillian! It's been a long while since we had any new residents since Angela!"

"I know." I _am _going to be mayor one day, he doesn't need to tell me all the things i already know. I wonder what she's going to be like.

**Jin POV**

It's been a morning at the clinic, it didn't really help much that Anissa left me last month to be with Calvin. Grandmother Irene tried to cheer me up, but i still felt somewhat sad about it. Oh well, it just wasn't meant to be i guess. Maybe i'll go to the beach and clear my mind, Irene did give me an extra long lunch break after all.

When i got there, i saw a woman washed ashore, with my doctor senses kicking in, i found myself rushing over to the unconcious girl and checking her pulse. Thank goodness, she was alive! I scooped her into my arms and ran back to the clinic.

When i barged into the clinic with an unconcious woman in my arms, Irene immediate rushed to my side and motioned for me to set her on the bed. While she went to get rid of her wet clothes, i went to go and get a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I handed them to Irene and left the room, she could take care of it. But i couldn't help but blush when i caught a glimpse of the girl's body, it was very fit and toned, with perfect curves in all of the right places.

Bad thoughts! I'm supposed to be a professional doctor! I've seen many female bodies of all kinds when i was studying abroad, so what makes her so different? (The medical way you dirty minded people!)

When Irene was done dressing her, i did a physical exam to check for wounds of any sort. All i found thankfully was a small bump on her head which probably came from the object that knocked her unconcious. All in all she was very healthy, i couldn't help but acknowledge her for having a athletic body, most girls in this day and age were quite dainty and frail. Looking like they could snap like a twig. I knew Angela was quite fit but she does faint often from over exhaustion. No matter how many times i warned the girl she kept ending up in my clinic every now and then.

After an hour i heard some shuffling from the bed beside me.

"Mmmnnn...?" The girl groggily shifted and woke up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes awake. She looked around the room and blinked a couple times before turning to me.

I inwardly gasped, this girl was completely gorgeous! She's much more beautiful than any other girls i've ever seen here on this island or abroad. And i bet her body could put Selena's to shame.

**Naru POV**

Ouch my head hurts! Huh? Where am i? I seem to be in a...doctor's office? Great, i hate the hospital! I ended up here way to many times for my own good, but hey, that comes with being a shinobi i suppose. I looked around the room until my eyes landed on the man who seemed to be the doctor of this place. He had beautiful long black hair and glasses. He seemed to be lean but fit at the same time, my type. He was very handsome and he reminded me of Neji a bit, what with the long hair and such.

"Who are you?" i asked.

"I could be asking you the same question." he raised a brow.

"I'm Naru."

"Dr. Jin." he introduced. "You're in my clinic in Harmonica town on Castanet island after i found you washed up on the beach."

Wow, i washed up on Castanet? Talk about a lucky break. And out of all the people who could've found me, it was a handsome doctor? Man i forgot how good my luck was, but i shouldn't abuse it lest i get just as much bad luck.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Over here. My name is Irene by the way." The old lady said.

I nodded to her in thanks and Jin left me alone so i could change into my clothes. I sighed in relief when i found all of my storage scrolls completey dry in their canisters.

"May i leave?" i asked.

"But you just woke up!" Jin protested.

"Meh, i've had worse injuries than this, a small bump on my head won't kill me." i waved it off.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better about it. What if you have a concussion?" he asked.

"I doubt it." i waved it off.

"Fine, you may leave but if you feel any headaches and dizziness, please come back." Jin said.

I nodded to him. "Can you show me where the Mayor's office is? I'm supposed to be a farmer here."

"Oh so you're the new resident i've heard about." Jin mused.

I nodded, Jin motioned for me to follow him and i did, it turns out his clinic was very near the mayor's office. When we got there he waved goodbye.

I walked into the office and saw a plump old man sitting behind the desk.

"Hello, i'm Naru, the new farmer and shop owner?"

"Ah yes! I've been expecting you! I'm Mayor Hamilton. Here sign all of these papers and you'll have your farm and shop. The costs will be 10,000g in total. You can pay it anytime you want."

"That won't be necessary." i said as i handed him the money.

He smiled and nodded at me.

"Gillian! Come out here and show where Naru's shop and House is!"

A few moments later, i saw a handsome blonde boy come into the room, he looked somewhat stuck up but i could tell he was a generally nice guy.

**Gill POV**

"Hello, my name is Gill." i said.

When i looked at her, i could practically feel my face getting hot. She was the most beautiful girl i've ever seen, even prettier than Luna! And her body is much curvier than Selena's. She had Sunkist blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes, and 3 whisker like scars on each cheek that made her seem exotic.

I caught myself staring and cleared my throat, willing away my blush. "Let's go, i'll show you your shop first then i'll show you your farm."

She nodded at me and i led the way, we stopped at the now fixed up shop beside the wizard's house. We took a look inside, it was neat and tidy. The shop came with a cash register, a weighing scale, and many many shelves. All she really had to do was stock up on what ever she was selling and paint a sign.

"It's perfect!" She smiled.

I nodded at her and we left, we walked by Angela's farm to reach hers. Her farm came with a coop, a well for water, and a barn along with a large field and a house. The place was run-down but with some work it'll be as good as new.

"Thank you." She said.

"If you have any questions, please come see me or my father at the town hall." i said.

She nodded and i left. She had asked me not to tell anyone that i was here along with Jin and Irene, apparently she wanted to wait until her shop was open before greeting anyone.

**Naru POV**

Once i was sure that Gill was gone, i made 40 clones to clean up the place, to rid it of it's weeds, rocks, and branches while i made another 30 clones to clean the coop, barn and house. I gave one of my clones the storage scrolls for my furniture and my cooking utensils. I made another 30 clones to work on separating my field into different sections. Then i looked around my house and found out that i had a second plot of land for farming and i was delighted. I sent some of my clones to clean that up as well as fencing it. I used my Plant Manipulation bloodline that i got from my mother to grow my crops and fruit trees, along with regular trees for my beehives.

Once i saw all of my crops and my fruit orchard full of life and bounty, i unsealed my beehives and stuck them onto my trees. I used chakra to wake up my beloved bees and they all left their hives briefly to scope the island and look for nectar, which i could provide an endless supply of.

Then i summoned my twin pet tigers, Sangha and Kumal. They had a cuff earring on their ears. Sangha had hers on her left while Kumal had his on his right. They also had a custom made black rinestone collar with diamonds and sapphires inbedded in them. The tigers went to explore the place, since after all, they will be guarding my farm.

I headed for inside the house and saw that everything was in place, i unsealed what seemed to be a limitless supply of jars of candies of different flavours and put them all onto my shelf. I put my jars of Honey into the cabinet beside the shelf along with my dried fruit preserved in honey.

I put my jars of cocoa powder, ground coffee, and dried tea leaves into the cabinets above the kitchen. Along with the obvious ingedrients such as salt, sugar, pepper, and any other spice you could think of.

I looked at my kitchen again, i had an ice cream maker, a pot, a knife set, an oven, a dishwasher, a fridge, a freezer, a microwave, an aging pot, a frying pan, and a wok. I kept my other cooking utensils in the drawers in the counters.

I took a good look in my bedroom area, all i kept in there was my bed, a bedside table, a calender, a toolbox, a dresser, a large mirror, a vanity, and a bookshelf.

I obviously had a bathroom and right in the middle of my new home was my living room, which came with a diner table and chairs. But i also kept a couch to the side for more seating. Damn, there wasn't enough room in here, i better upgrade this place and quick.

Since now i was done all of my work and my clones just finished watering my crops, i decided to go and buy my livestock, i need milk for my candies and ice-cream along with my pastries. I also need chickens and a horse.

I wandered around and found a bridge that lead to two different farms, one seemed to be for crops and the other seemed to be for livestock. So i went to Horn ranch and entered the shop.

"Hello? How may i help you?" the kind woman asked. "Oh? I've never seen you around here before!"

"I'm the new farmer here. I'm Naru."

"My name is Hannah, now what can i get for you today?"

"Can i get...200 pieces of fodder, 200 pieces of chicken feed, 5 chickens, 4 cows, and 1 black horse?" i asked.

Hannah widened her eyes at such a large order but smiled. "Of course dear, we'll deliver it to you later today is that okay? Your farm is by Angela's right? Thats the only empty farm plot i know of."

i nodded at her and made a mental note for Sangha and Kumal not to threaten them in any way.

"That'll be...29,600g please."

I nodded and handed her the money.

"Thank you for shopping with us!" Hannah bowed.

I smiled then left.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sure enough about an hour later, a man named Cain along with his daughter Renee came by with my livestock and my fodder and feed. I thanked them. I already had a milker and a brush. The animals seemed to have taken an immediate liking to me, i was always good with animals thanks to Kyuubi's chakra.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next few days, i was etting ready my shop while taking care of my farm. I also made a new batch of candy and i made tons and tons of ice-cream to sell. I made cookies, donuts, cakes, cupcakes, brownies, fruit tarts, and muffins, i don't make pies, they take too long. Plus i heard they sold pie at the inn. I also sold shining honey and honeyed dried fruit.

I painted a sign and named it the 'Sweet Shop' with pictures of candy and cake around the words.

Finally, my store was ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the opening of my shop, i turned my sign to say open and went back behind the register. It was a pretty hot day today, not that i minded.

About 30 minutes later, Gill came in.

"Oh hi Gill!" i smiled.

"Hello, i decided to drop by since i heard that you were opening today. It's a pretty hot day i mind you." he said. "But it seems very cool in here."

"Of course, i can't have my ice cream or candies melting can i?" i smiled.

"You sell...ice cream?" He asked, somewhat hopefully.

I grinned at him and pointed to the large freezer under my register, sure enough, you could see all the different flavours of ice-cream through the glass.

"Since you're my first visitor, i'll treat you to some, what flavour do you want?" i asked.

He looked through the selections and pointed to the honeydew ice cream. I nodded and scooped some into an ice cream cup. I stuck a plastic spoon it in and handed it to him.

"Thanks." he said before trying the ice-cream.

I was very satisfied with the reaction i got. Gill widened his eyes and nearly dropped his spoon, he looked intently at his ice-cream afterwards in deep thought.

"Do you like it?" i asked.

"It's...delicious..." he smiled before eating some more.

"I'm glad." i smiled at him.

Just a second later, Jin came in.

"Oh! Hello Jin! Aren't doctors supposed to eat healthy?" i asked, raising a playful brow.

He chuckled. "Even a doctor like myself can occasionally indulge in a sweet treat, and with a hot day like this one, it seems i came to the right place for some ice cream."

"You can have the first one on me, since you saved me last week." i smiled.

"I'll gladly take you up on that offer." He smiled.

He looked through the selection and chose mint flavour, i scooped up some into a cup and handed it to him along with a spoon.

He took a small spoonful and tried it, just like Gill, he almost dropped his spoon and widened his eyes. "This is delicious Naru."

"Thanks." i blushed a bit at the complement.

They left after waving goodbye, thanking me for the ice cream.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Gill POV**

This ice cream is really good, i can taste that it was made with the highest quality honeydew, yum. She sure is a genius, she even put chopped up frozen shining honeydew in here!

Dr. Jin probably went back to the clinic, while i just walked down the road and happened to have bumped into Kathy, Luna, Candace, and Maya. They looked like they were trying to get away from the heat while i'm being cooled by Naru's ice cream.

"Gill?" Luna called.

I groaned, Luna was quite annoying.

"Oh wow! He has ice cream!" Kathy pointed out.

The girls rushed over to me. "Where did you get it? I know Chase didn't make any!" Maya said.

"Yea! Tell us! That ice cream looks soooo good!" Luna said.

"Huh? Don't you guys know that the sweet shop opened today? It's been posted on the bulliten board." i said. "Anyway, that's where i got the ice cream."

"Oh my gosh! That was today? I totally wanted to check it out!" Luna squealed.

"Me too!" Kathy grinned.

"Let's go!" Maya said as she ran for the sweet shop along with the rest of the girls.

Then Luke and Angela came by with confused looks on their faces.

"What's with them?" Angela asked.

"They went to go get ice cream at the sweet shop that opened up today." i said.

The two widened their eyes and made a run for the shop.

I sweatdropped.

I guess it was a good thing that i came early today...

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Naru POV**

Wow, news around this town must travel fast because 4 more girls just popped into my shop wanting ice cream. Is it really that hot out there?

"Yummy!" Luna squealed.

Candace blushed and nodded in agreement.

"Wow! this is the best ice cream i've ever had!" Maya said.

"I know! It cools you down too! Especially on such a hot day like this." Kathy said.

"I'm glad you all like it." i smiled. "Name's Naru by the way. i just moved here a week ago."

"Kathy! Nice to meet you!"

"Name's Maya!"

"My name is Luna."

"M-My n-name i-i-is C-Candace!"

Aww, Candace reminded me of Hinata so much, it was so cute.

Just then two people barged into my shop. "Ice cream please!"

I chuckled. "Hello there! My name is Naru, what are your names?"

"Luke!" he said sheepishly. _Dang...she's really really pretty!_

"Angela!" She grinned. "Sorry about barging in."

"That's alright." i smiled. "Now...what flavours do you want?"

"Banana for me please!" Luke said.

"And i want chocolate!" Angela said.

"That'll be 650g each please." i said.

They nodded and handed me the money.

I put it into the cash register and scooped their ice cream and handed it to them, when they ate a spoonful, their faces showed true bliss.

"this is soooo yummy!" Angela smiled.

Luke on the other hand just stuffed his face.

I chuckled.

After they left, the customers just came rolling in, they all wanted the same thing...ice cream. After the busy hours were gone, it was now the late afternoon. Then i heard yet another customer come in.

"Hello...i heard from Angela...that you have...good ice cream...?" The tanned boy asked. _She is very beautiful... but i can sense that she is powerful, most likely as powerful as the witch and i...i can also see that she had been through great pains..._

"Yes i do, may i ask who you are?" i asked. _He's really hot...just as hot as Jin and Gill...damn..._

"You may call me Wizard." he said.

"Wizard huh? My name is Naru, I heard about you, you're supposed to be a good fortune teller! And i can tell...you have...powers, am i correct?" i asked.

He nodded.

"I can also see that you've lived a life full of loneliness since you probably have lived for over a hundred years by now, am i correct again?" i asked.

He widened his eyes.

"i can tell these types of things."

"You too...you also carry a great burden." he said. "I can sense a great power from you, you are also capable of living for hundreds of years without aging, am i right?"

I nodded at him. "but i can also share this ability with my lover or mate if i choose to."

He nodded in understanding.

"Anyways...since i pried into your private life so much, your ice cream is on me." i smiled.

He nodded. "Do you have...coffee?"

I nodded and scooped him some ice cream and handed it to him. He nodded in thanks and tried some. "This is...delicious...the best i've ever had."

"Coming from a guy who is probably over a hundred years old? i'll take that as a complement." i grinned.

He smiled and left.

I sighed in content, it seems people in this town enjoy sweets greatly, i think i got a visit from almost every villager.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Chase POV**

I heard from Maya that the new sweet shop had opened, they sold candy, deserts, honey, dried fruits preserved in honey, and last but not least, ice cream. She had gotten yam ice cream and came here to brag about it. Before i could protest, she shoved a spoonful of it into my mouth. I widened my eyes and touched my lips, it was absolutely amazing, the flavor was perfectly balanced. Whoever made this was indeed a great chef, even i can't make ice cream that well, and Yolanda doesn't specialize in ice cream either.

I had to wait till my lesson was over with Yolanda before heading to the shop. I smelled something sweet as i got closer.

When i opened the door, i gasped, i saw the most beautiful girl i've ever seen standing behind the counter.

"Oh! Hello, my name is Naru, welcome to my shop." She smiled at me, i had to fight down a blush.

"I heard from Maya that you had amazing ice cream here, i came to try some." i said as i walked up to her. "Name's Chase by the way."

"You came to the right place then." She grinned. "What flavor do you want."

I looked through her ice cream until my eyes landed on orange. "Orange."

She nodded and scooped some orange ice cream into a cup and gave it to me along with a plastic spoon.

"That'll be 650g please."

I nodded, it was surprisingly cheap, it was usually about 750g or more depending on the flavor. I gave her the money and tried the ice cream. And it was excellent. Even i couldn't make orange ice cream this good.

I finished the ice cream in record time. "That was really good, even better than the one i make."

"Really?" She raised a brow.

i nodded then looked around the shop, seeing all of the candies and pastries, the only thing missing was pie, then again, we sell pie at the inn, so maybe that's why. Then my eyes landed on the jars of Shining honey on the shelf, she sells shining honey? But that's really hard to get from bees, even Craig and Ruth have trouble getting honey from their farm.

"Can i also buy some of your Orange candy and a jar of shining honey?" i asked.

She nodded and put a jar of shining honey beside the register along with the jar of orange candy.

"How much candy do you want?" she asked.

"5 pieces will do." i said.

She nodded and out the items into a small paper bag. "that'll be...1400g"

i nodded and handed her the money and took the bag on the counter. "Thanks."

She chuckled. "I should be the one thanking you, you're the first person today who bought something other than ice cream!"

I chuckled along with her. "It was and still is a hot day today, ice cream is the best on days like these."

"I suppose." She smiled.

"Do you make everything you sell yourself?" i asked.

"yep, i make the candy, the ice cream, and the pastries myself. I but when it comes to honey i leave that to the bees." She grinned.

I nodded and left. Usually you can't really get candy around here unless you make it yourself, and if you go to the city and buy some, it's pretty expensive.

I headed for the bar to work and sat on the bench since it was still a bit early. I searched through my bag and took out a round candy as big as a marble, it was wrapped into a colorful orange wrapper. I unwrapped the candy and examined it, it smelled sweet and looked very good. I popped it into my mouth and i felt like my taste buds were having a party. Oh yea...this was really good, i've got to buy these more often since i feel so relaxed right now. It tasted like real oranges except sweeter which was a major plus since i knew now for sure that she didn't use artificial flavoring.

Then i saw Kathy walking over to me in the corner of my eye.

"What'cha got there Chase? Candy?" She asked.

"Yeah, i bought it from the sweet shop. It's really good, didn't you notice?" i asked.

She grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "To be honest, i was focused on the ice cream, she had carrot flavor! I love carrots! It was so yummy! I thought it was weird at first but when i tasted it, i was in heaven!"

I shook my head, carrot flavor? That was one flavor i've got to try.

"That candy sure looks good, do you think she's still open?" she asked.

"Probably, i saw the sign, she closes in about an hour, the time we open." i said.

"Wow! That's convenient! I'm going to go check it out!" Kathy said as she ran out the door.

I shrugged and stared at the jar of shining honey that sat in front of me.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Naru POV**

About 10 minutes after Chase had left, Kathy had come back in. "Hey Kathy! What can i get you?"

"I saw Chase with some candy and i thought i'd buy some! I mean, You can't really get candy around these parts unless you make it yourself. And city candy is pretty expensive too so i thought i'd try some of your candy." Kathy grinned.

I smiled.

"Well, tell me which flavor you want after you decide." i said. She nodded and looked intently at all the different flavors of candy before her.

"Hmm...they all look soo yummy... But i think i'll go with...Pineapple and Coffee." She said.

I put the jars onto the counter. "How much you want of each?"

"Uhhh...3 pieces will do." She smiled.

I nodded and put the candy into a small paper bag. "That'll be...600g please."

"600g? That's it? Wow thats cheap!" She grinned.

i nodded and smiled at her. She paid me the amount and left.

xxxxxxxxxx

Finally, it was time to close the shop, it's been a long day. Maybe i'll head to the bar for a drink...that's when i saw Jin outside the clinic watching the sunset.

"Hey Jin, how was your day?" i asked.

He turned around and smiled at me. "it was fine. it felt really long though."

"I agree with you."

"How was yours?"

"it was good, but busy, everyone came for ice cream."

He chuckled. "yes well, ice cream is good on days like these."

So i've heard, but then i looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" i asked.

"Pardon?"

"I said, what's wrong, i can see it in your eyes, you're sad about something. Want to talk about it?"

He seemed somewhat surprised. "Well...Anissa left me last month for Calvin."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but cheer up, i'm sure there's someone out there just waiting for you, who knows? Possibly even a girl in this town." i smiled.

He smirked lightly. "Even you?"

I immediately blushed, which he chuckled at. "I'm joking."

"I know." i grumbled. He smiled softly at me.

"Thank you for listening." He said.

I smiled at him. Then i remembered having a spare candy in my pocket. It was a green tea candy, i took it out of my pocket and grabbed his hand. I put the candy into his hand and kissed his cheek. "I hope you feel better soon Jin, someone like you deserves it."

He blushed and nodded.

I walked away afterwards to get home.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Normal POV**

At the bar...

"Wow, you guys got candy? i wish i had gotten some..." Maya pouted.

"I know! I should've noticed it before!" Angela snapped her fingers.

"Hahaha, well it's too late now, she's closed!" Kathy grinned as she popped a pineapple candy into her mouth.

"Just go tomorrow." Chase sighed.

"Awww...but tomorrow seems so far away!" Luna whined.

"Deal with it." Chase said.

"How good is it?" Owen asked.

"Really good! I LOVE IT!" Kathy cheered.

"I wonder if she has coconut." Selena said.

"She does, i saw it on the shelf." Kathy said, still sucking on her candy.

"Good, i'll drop by then." Selena smiled.

"She practically has every fruit flavor you can think off, she also has coffee, green tea, milk, mint, and ginger." Chase said.

"Really?" Luke asked excitedly.

"I can't wait for tomorrow then!" Angela said.

"Me neither!" Maya grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naru POV**

I've just tried so many new types of candies yesterday, i think they all taste great and would sell well, but then again, i want to know if someone other than me likes them. I guess i'll stop by at Jin's, maybe Gill's, and Chase's.

I walked over to Jin's Clinic went walked inside.

"Morning Irene, is Jin here?" I asked.

She smiled and pointed to the next room.

i walked over to him.

"Morning Jin!" i boomed.

Jin seemed to have jumped out of his seat a little bit.

"Naru, please don't that." Jin sighed.

"Do what?" i feigned innocence.

Jin just shook his head.

"Anyway, i was wondering if you'd try out my new candy..." I trailed of.

"What kind?"

"It's Mint green tea. I just need someone else's opinion other than my own." I grinned.

"I guess so..."

"Thanks Jin!"

I took the candy out of my pocket and handed it to him. I watched him as he unwrapped the candy, looked at it, before putting it into his mouth.

After a few seconds, he widened his eyes and smiled.

"This tastes really good, really refreshing." Jin praised.

"Really? Yes!" i just jumped him in his seat and gave him a hug, careful not to make him choke on his candy. "Thank you so much Jin! Well, gotta go!"

I ran out of the clinic smiling. I didn't notice that Jin had a major blush on his face that Irene chuckled at.

_That girl has been real good on Jin. I hope i hear wedding bells! _Irene thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

Okay then, next on my list is Gill's house. I just knocked on the door and Mayor Hamilton answered.

"Morning Mayor, is Gill here?"

He smiled and nodded, he let me inside and pointed to Gill's room.

I knocked on the door. "Gill?"

"Come in."

I walked un and saw Gill reading a book on his bed.

"Morning Gill."

"Morning Naru. Do you need something?"

"Actually...yea, well you see...i made some candy last night with new flavours and i'd thought you might want to try one of them?"

Gill smiled slighty. "Sure, what flavour?"

"Minty Honeydew."

Gill nodded and i handed the small candy to him. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth and widened his eyes.

"It's really good, i feel...somewhat re-energized." Gill said.

"Really? Great! This will be great at the shop, for some reason my candies always have that effect on people." I grinned.

"Thats good."

"Thank you Gill!" i hugged him then left, again i failed to have noticed a tiny blush on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The last stop before going to open my shop, Ocarina inn where i'd find Chase.

I walked inside and was immediately welcomed by a yummy smell.

"What smells good in here?" i asked.

"Oh?" Chase popped out of the kitchen. "Hey Naru, i'm just cooking some spaghetti, want to try some?"

"Can i?" i asked, my eyes sparkling, i LOVE food. When they say food is the way to a man's heart, they also don't know that it's the way to mine as well.

He chuckled and went back into the kitchen briefly, only to bring out a plate of hot and delicious looking spaghetti.

"That looks soo yummy!" I smiled as i sat down and he put the plate in front of me along with a fork and spoon.

I wrapped some of the noodles around my fork and put it into my mouth. i chewed and smiled, while Chase sat in front of me waiting for my opinion.

"This is...SOOO GOOD!" I chimed as i ate some more.

Chase grinned back at me. "I'm glad you like it. I just learned how to make it this morning."

After i finished, Chase put the plate and utensils back into the kitchen. "So what do i owe the visit?"

"Oh yea! I wanted you to try out my new Minty orange candy and the orange cake i made yesterday."

"Sure."

I pulled out a container that had a slice of Orange cake in it along with a piece of orange minty candy.

Chase took a fork out of nowhere and took a bite out of the cake. He chewed and smiled.

"This is delicious Naru! You must tell me your recipe!" Chase grinned.

"Maybe later." Naru said. "Here, the minty orange candy."

He nodded and popped the candy into his mouth.

He widened his eyes and touched his lips with his fingers. "It's amazing, and i somehow...feel refreshed?"

"yes!" Naru cheered.

"What? Chase!" Maya pouted. "You let her taste your cooking? you never let me taste it!"

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Anyway...i think i finally got it right this time! The recipe i mean." Maya grinned as she put a plate of...whatever that was onto the table in front of me and Chase.

"What is it?" i asked.

"Huh? It's orange cookies of course!" Maya beamed with pride.

"Psstt...should i eat that...?" i whispered to Chase.

"Not unless you want to commit suicide." Chase whispered back.

"Well? Aren't you going to try it?" Maya asked.

"Why don't you try it first?" I asked Maya, with Chase nodding in agreement.

"Okay then..." Maya said and then took a bite out of what seemed to be orange cookies.

Maya then promptly fainted afterwards.

"To think, that could've been us." Naru said.

Chase nodded then sighed, he picked up Maya and carried her to the clinic with me trailing after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr. Jin? Maya fainted upon eating her own cooking." Chase said.

Jin sighed and nodded. "Put her on the bed over here."

Chase did as told and Jin did a check up on her.

"She might get food poisoning, but i can't say for sure until she wakes up." Jin diagnosed.

Chase and i nodded.

"Well, gotta get to the shop, i'll see you later Jin, Chase." I said before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well this was a pretty eventful day, after i stocked up on my new flavor candies and opened up the shop, people came in and bought candy this time, though Luke stopped by for more ice cream.

After the rush was gone, Angela came in and gave me some stew, i wonder how she found out that i liked stew? Oh wait...the wizard...were they dating?

Angela also told me how her fraternal twin sister, Molly, and her older brother, Kasey, were coming to live with her. I smiled on how cute and innocent she was.

After she left, the wizard came by. "Hey Naru...do you have any coffee candy?"

I smiled and nodded. "How much do you want?"

"10 pieces will do."

"That'll be 1000g."

He nodded and handed me the money.

"So...did you tell Angela on how i liked stew?" i raised a playful brow.

He sheepishly scratched the back of my head. "She wanted to become friends... with you...so she gave me a cup of hot coffee...in return i'd tell her what you liked...are you mad...?"

"No i'm not mad, now if you were to tell her about my horrid past, then i'd be mad. I already know you know."

"Yes...but it was quite...un-intentional...the memories came to me...in a dream...the sad emotions...were overwhelming...to say the least...how did you survive...such a past?" Wizard asked.

"I just pushed though, dreaming one day that they'd acknowledge me." i smiled sadly.

"You are strong...to be able to go through...all of that and...stay sane and...optimistic..."

"You are strong as well wizard."

"I am...not that strong...i feel somewhat helpless...sometimes..."

"Everyone feels like that at one point, it's a part of life."

"I guess so...anyway...i must be going..."

"Oh? Are you busy?"

"I like to...study the stars..."

"That sounds interesting, i might have to come over and try it at some point."

"yes...that'll be fine..."

"Well, see you late wizard...or Gale..."

Wizard stopped in his tracks. "How...how did you...?"

"I was in fugue forest looking for possible ingredients for my cooking...i happened to have heard you and...the witch talking and she kept calling you Gale..."

"I see...i should tell her not to call me by my name anymore...in fear of other people finding out..." He said.

"Why don't you want others to find out?"

"For us...magical beings...only the person we share a...special love with...may know our names...it is an unspoken rule..."

"I see, i won't tell a soul then." i smiled. "I promise."

Gale nodded in thanks and left.

xxxxxxxxxx

I decided to close early this afternoon, to check up on Maya. When i got to the clinic, Chase was already there.

"How's Maya?" i asked.

Then i heard sounds of groans and vomiting, i cringed with disgust.

"Does that answer your question?" Chase raised a brow. "At least she'll stay away from the kitchen for a while."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she never made or ate orange cookies ever again." Naru said.

"Yea."

"Well, i'd better help Jin out with Maya."

"How?"

"I'm a combat Medical ninja, something like a small case of food poisoning is a synch."

"You're a ninja? i thought they were all gone with that war that was on the news."

"Nope, i survived, i wouldn't be surprised if other ninjas had somehow survived as well and now making a normal living somewhere else."

"I'm sorry to hear that though, all of your friends..."

"Yea, but it was even worse when i had to bury most of them."

"Wow..."

"Yea, but i'm over it, i know they wouldn't want me to sulk and mope forever."

"Yes, i guess that's true."

"Anyway, back with Maya."

"Okay, i'll be out here."

"Fine with me."

I walked over to Jin, who was talking to Maya while she held a trashcan, she must've gotten most of it out now since she didn't look as green.

"Hey Maya, hey Jin, you mind if i help you with Maya? I'm a combat medic where i come from in the elemental countries."

"You're a ninja?" Jin and Maya asked.

"One of the only survivors." i said grimly.

"I see, yes, if you know anything that may help her then please..." Jin said, knowing not to talk about my past as it was a very sensitive subject.

"Okay Maya, you're not going to throw up in the next 5 minutes are you?" i asked warily.

"I don't think so, i feel a bit better."

"Okay then, can you sit up straight and put your hands to your sides?"

She nodded and did as told.

i put my hand over her stomach and my hand glowed a bright green. Then i moved my hands to her bowels and intestines. After that i put my hands to her throat. I healed the internal damage from the stomach acid, especially around the throat.

"Okay, you've still got some of that toxin in your system. It'll be a while before you heal. Are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that i know of."

"Okay then, i have just the thing for you." i said, i pulled out a scroll and unsealed my medical bag.

I pulled out a small vial. "Jin? Can you get me a needle?"

Jin nodded and opened his drawer, he took out a needle along with a syringe, he attached them together and handed it to me.

I stuck the needle in the vial and sucked up the medicine. After i took the correct the amount, i flicked the syringe to get the air bubbles to the top of the syringe so i could push the air out, making the needle squirt a little.

"Kyaaaa! NOT THE NEEDLE!" Maya tried to scramble and get away, but Jin and Chase held her in place.

"I promise you won't feel a thing." i cooed.

"That's what they all say!" Maya protested.

"Okay then, count to 10 and i promise it'll be done by then okay? Just 10 seconds." i compromised.

She reluctantly nodded. "1...2...3..."

I put healing chakra into her arm and gave her the shot without knowing.

"6...7..."

"Done."

"What?" Maya opened her eyes. "No way!"

Maya widened her eyes when she saw that the needle syringe was already empty.

"But...that's...i didn't even feel it..."

"I told you." i grinned at her. "That shot i gave you will turn all of the toxins in your body into harmless proteins, i created it when this one shop that sold some bad bread by accident to their customers. The customers all got sick and i created that so i wouldn't have to clean up anymore vomit. I got the idea for this medicine from my friend Sakura."

"How did you make it?" Jin asked. "That is a brilliant medicine!"

"Here Jin, why don't you have this? It's a copy of my medical notes." i said, handing him an inch thick, worn out book.

Jin took it gratefully and vowed that he'd have it memorized to become a better doctor. I smiled at him. He's so dedicated to his job.

"Anyways...Maya, there are still some toxins in your body, the medicine gets rid of the ones that makes you throw up, now the problem is that you'll have to go to the washroom a lot in the next 6 hours or so to get rid of the rest of the toxins." i said.

"Yes! No more dry heaving!"

"Drink lots of water and do not eat anything for 12 hours. After that you should eat soft foods like rice soup, chicken broth, fresh uncooked bananas, saltine crackers, dry toast, and apple sauce. A day or two after eating those you should be as good as new."

"Really? YAY!" Maya practically jumped for joy.

"And you are absolutely not allowed to eat anything high in fat or sugar for the next 2 days"

"WHAT?" Maya shouted. "I'll like...die if i don't get to eat pie!"

"Chase, make sure that Yolanda, Colleen, and Jake know this." I said.

He nodded.

"There has to be something sweet i can eat!" Maya pleaded.

Chase and Jin sighed.

"Isn't the natural sweetness of apple sauce good enough?" Chase asked.

"No!" Maya whined.

"Fine, i'll give you this, Chase, make sure she doesn't eat all of them in one go to satiate her sweet tooth." i said. "This is ginger candy i made myself, it aids digestion and is healthy for the stomach. I made this with shining ginger and shining sugar."

I handed a small bag of it to Chase, who would keep it out of Maya's reach.

"And you can also spread a thin amount of honey on your dry toast if you wish to do so." i said.

"YES!" Maya cheered.

Chase, Jin, and I sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, i went to the bar, i felt like i really need a drink. A nice apple cocktail sounds nice right about now.

I walked in and sat down in a stool.

"Hey Naru, welcome to the brass bar, what can i get ya?" Kathy asked.

"Can i get an apple cocktail please?" i asked.

"Sure thing." Kathy said before walking off to make the cocktail.

"Hey Naru, i heard that you're a ninja!" Owen said.

"How?"

"I heard it from Luke who heard it from Angela, who heard it from Maya." Owen said.

"I also heard that rumor!" Kathy said as she gave me the apple cocktail.

"Yea i am. But i'd rather not talk about it." I said, Kathy and Owen along with Hayden and Selena who heard this nodded in understanding.

I took a small jar with honeyed dried fruit in it and put a honeyed dried wild berry in my cocktail. I took a sip and gave a satisfying sigh.

"What is that?" Kathy asked, pointing at the jar filled with honey dried wild berries.

"Honey dried wild berries, they are extremely healthy and somehow very delicious either in a cocktail or alone." I said. "Want to try one?"

Owen and Kathy took one while Selena went back to practicing her dancing and Hayden when to check their stock.

They each put the honeyed berry in their mouth and widened their eyes. "Wow! This is fantastic!" Kathy said.

"Yea, this is great!" Owen praised.

"Yep." i nodded and took another sip of my cocktail.

Owen tried the same thing with his Grape cocktail, he smiled in satisfaction. "You're right, it does taste good in cocktails."

"Mhmm..." I sipped the rest of my cocktail. "Kathy, may i have another apple cocktail?"

Kathy smiled and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the night was spent with me drinking with Owen. Luke, Chase, and Angela drank with us also, despite Chase working.

Then Owen got drunk off too many cocktails.

He started to sing while dancing around the bar, Luke joined him right after.

"Oh dear." I smiled, obviously amused with the situation.

"How are you not drunk Naru? You've had just as many cocktails as Owen and Luke." Kathy said.

"I'm just awesome like that." I grinned and laughed along with Angela, Chase, Hayden, and Kathy.

The kyuubi chakra keeps me from getting drunk anyhow.

Selena on the other hand was annoyed by their obviously horrid dancing.

"Great...how're going to stop them? They just got into a fight." Chase said.

Angela, Kathy, and I looked over to the middle of the bar where Luka and Owen had a disagreement and are now duking it out.

"Get in there Chase!" Kathy commanded frantically.

"Are you crazy Kathy? I can't get between them, Owen and Luke are the strongest guys other than Dale and Cain, on the island! A cook like me doesn't stand a chance against people who chops lumber and smashes boulders for a living!" Chase protested. "But i bet Naru could..."

"Yea! That's right! Please Naru! If you don't stop them, this place will be torn apart!" Kathy pleaded.

"Depends on how drunk they are." i said.

"i don't think they're smashed, just a bit tipsy" Angela said.

Just then, Gill and Jin walked in.

"I heard the rukus from outside, so this was what was going on." Gill said.

"They're drunk?" Jin asked.

Hmmm...if i do sexy jutsu here, i get to see 5 guys get nosebleeds...it's so worth it!

"Fine, i got just the trick, here's the plan..." I whispered to Kathy and Angela, who giggled and nodded. They each took out a camera and got it ready.

I made a clone of myself, which surprised everyone in the bar.

"Sexy no jutsu!" i said, doing the handsign and i turned into a even more sexy version of myself with more noticeably sensual accents.

I latched onto Owen and Luke along with my clone.

"Luke...stop fighting, pay attention to me~"

"Owen~Look over here!"

Pressed my breasts up against them which made them both fly back with a nosebleed. Chase, Gill, and Jin were almost just as bad. All three of them had red faces with a dripping bloody nose, and they were all trying to hide it with their hands.

After i turned back to normal and dismissed my clone, i laughed hard, clutching my sides hard along with Selena, Angela, and Kathy. Kathy and Angela took pictures of all of the boys.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kathy, Selena, and Angela bawled.

When Hayden came back, he was utterly confused as why all of the men in the room had nose bleeds and two of them were knocked out.

Jin recovered first, with Gill and Chase following after.

"Hey boys, like what you saw?" I asked teasingly.

They all blushed harder in response.

"That was highly inappropriate!" Gill scolded, still red as a tomato.

"C'mon Gill, we all know you liked what you saw, otherwise you wouldn't have reacted like that!" Kathy laughed.

"Do that when i'm not in the room next time!" Chase said, he was completely flustered.

"What? You didn't enjoy the show?" Angela asked.

"E-errr...i-i..." Chase stuttered, his cheeks getting redder by the second.

"Hahaha! Chase is a pervert!" Selena laughed.

"A-Am not!" Chase defended.

Jin on the other hand just pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to will away the headache that was coming from the situation.

"Well...how're we going to get these guys home?" Gill asked, now ignoring Kathy's and Angela's teasing.

"I'll take care of it." i said as i summoned some clones to carry the knocked out men to their homes.

"Wow, that's pretty convenient." Angela said.

"How do you think i handle both being a farmer and a shop owner?" i asked.

"Dang, you are so lucky." Angela said. "Practically have yourself as hired help!"

"Yep, that's why i love this technique, it also lets me learn things faster." i said.

"Really? How so?" Chase asked.

"Well, whenever i make i clone, whatever information the clone gathers after it poofs away is sent to me. So if i made a clone read a history book, then poofs after reading it, i'd know everything in the history book." i said.

"wow! That's soo cool! With that you wouldn't have to study for school, you could get your clones to do it for you!" Kathy said.

I nodded. "Thats how i learned how to farm. But cooking came naturally to me."

"Wow!" Angela gasped.

"How many can you make?" Jin asked.

"Hmm...thats a tough question...possibly a couple thousand or so?"

"WHAT?" Chase, Kathy, Selena, Gill, Jin, and Angela shouted.

"You can make that many?" Gill asked.

I nodded. "Though i would never get them all to study different books, i'd pass out from information overload."

"That makes sense." Chase said.

"Oh and Chase, heres the Orange cake recipe i promised you." i said pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Wow! thanks! I'll try it out now!" Chase said, running to the kitchen.

We all just stayed there, we all wanted to know how it would turn out.

After a while, Chase came out with a yummy looking Orange cake.

He cut us all a piece and we each took a bite.

"Yummy!" Angel and Kathy smiled, savouring the flavour.

"This is pretty good." Gill said.

"Quite delicious..." Jin said.

"You did quite well." i said.

"Really?" Chase took a bite out of his cake. "Hmm...it tastes a bit different than yours though..."

"Don't worry, you'll get it with more practice, try mixing around with the quality of the ingredients and such." i advised.

He nodded.

"Well, i gotta go. I'm going to make some candy to for my back-up stock." i said.

"Bye!" Kathy and Angela said.

Jin and Gill just waved along with Hayden.

I shushined in a swirl of wind and leaves.

"How did she do that?" Gill asked.

Jin chuckled. "She's a ninja, i'm sure she has much more amazing things other than that up her sleeves."

xxxxxxxxx

It's been a whole season since i came to this island, it was now the beginning of summer.

Today i decided to stay at home, since my shop was closed and all. I visited Dale earlier in the week, he built me a big greenhouse, it was perfect for all of my herbs and teas. I now had more room for my fruits and veggies.

Right now i'm happily cooking lunch in my kitchen, i invited Angela and her siblings, Jin, Gill, and Chase. I was looking through my recipe book, it was a really large old looking book, some people said it looked like an ancient spell book or something. I put tabs on the book for salads, cakes, drinks, candy, soups, appetizers, main course, teas, jams, fish, snacks, curry, noodles, and stews.

These recipes are practically my life, i usually put my recipe book on my podium near my kitchen, i also put a special seal on it so nobody other than me could open it or damage it when i'm not around. But just in case, i had an extra one. Besides, the recipe book is the only thing i have from my mother left.

**Jin POV**

I've been in a better mood since Naru came to the island. She was like a ball of sunshine, always smiling and such. She made me feel better about the whole Anissa break up thing, now i was completely over it, and now i like someone else, Naru. For a few days i thought she would date Gill or Chase, but Chase was only interested in being friends with Naru and Gill was interested in Molly as Kasey was interested in Luna, and Angela was interested in the Wizard at the moment.

Right now i was pretty hungry, Naru invited me along with Angela, Chase, Gill, Kasey, and Molly for lunch. Her cooking was almost godly. She was a cooking genius. I would know because often enough, she'd come by with a new dish or candy that she tried out the previous night for me to taste test. They all were completely delicious. Even Chase saw her as a better cook and often asked her for some tips. Of course she asked Gill or Chase to taste tests for her once in a while as well.

"Hey Dr. Jin!" Angela waved as she ran over to me along with Kasey and Molly.

I sighed. "How many times must i tell you Angela, that you can call me just Jin outside the clinic?"

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "It's kind of a habit..."

"Hey guys!" Chase called.

"Hey Chase." Kasey waved.

"Hello." Gill came into view as well.

"Gill!" Molly ran up and hugged him. Gill blushed a bit, honestly...these two still aren't together yet?

"Excited for lunch?" Chase asked.

"You bet, Naru's cooking is off the charts!" Kasey grinned.

"You know, now that i've thought about it, this is the first time i've ever been to Naru's house..." Angela said.

Gill, Kasey, Chase, and Molly thought this too. Actually, i haven't even been to her house either.

"Yeah...why is that?" Kasey asked.

Chase and Gill shrugged.

"Doesn't she own a farm too?" Molly asked.

"Yes she does. I've only been there once to show her where it was, other than that, never." Gill said.

We all shrugged and kept walking up the path, then we saw her farm, there was a stone fence surrounding it.

Then out of nowhere two tigers jump infront of us. The tigers growled and advanced on us, circling us.

"U-Um...good kitty?" Kasey tried.

The tiger just growled at him.

"Those tigers belong to someone, otherwise they wouldn't have collars on them." Gill said.

Molly and Angela on the other hand were clinging to each other for dear life. While Chase and i were a bit indifferent. Naru mentioned once how her pet tigers protected this place.

"Sangha! Kumal! That is no way to treat our guests!" Naru scolded, jumping over the stone fence.

The tigers relented and ran over to her, nuzzling her waist.

"I have fish ready in the back, now go and eat you two." Naru said.

The tigers ran off to find their meal.

"Sorry about that, they're a bit protective of this place." Naru said.

"It's no problem." i said.

"To you Dr. Jin, they looked like they were about to eat us!" Molly said.

Angela nodded in agreement with Kasey.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, sorry about that, please take a look around the farm but stay away from the beehives, you wouldn't want to be stung. I'm just finishing setting up the table, i'll call you in when i'm done." Naru said.

We all nodded, Naru left us after that.

I looked over to her field, i saw that all of her crops were shining. Which was completely amazing and totally unheard of.

But what caught my eye was the greenhouse, i took a look inside and saw rows and rows of herbs, from pontata roots to tea leaves.

I was completely shocked. Then i noticed a very large book on a podium beside the tools. it looked like she made her own medicines in this greenhouse. I walked over and read the cover, 'Book of Natural Medicine by the Nara Clan'. I hesitantly opened the book and flipped through the pages, everything was highly detailed, i never knew so many uses for these herbs existed, even deer antlers was a good medicine! I was completely amazed by this book, it listed what herbs had what effect, how they would react with certain herbs, and which type of medicines they were good for. This book was much, much more detailed than the notes Naru gave me, then again, she said those were her notes, these notes were made by this...Nara clan. If i ever met them, i'd shower them with praise.

I was so entranced with the book that i didn't notice Naru sneaking up on me.

"Boo!" Naru grinned.

I jumped a bit and turned around.

"I see you've found my book of natural medicines." She smiled.

i nodded sheepishly. "i was completely amazed, this book is much more detailed and more informational than the ones i studies abroad."

Naru chuckled. "Of course, the clan who wrote that book was full of genii with I.Q.s of 200+"

"What?" I exclaimed. No wonder it was so detailed, generations and generations of genii (the plural form of the word genius) wrote the book. Whatever mistakes the previous generation made, would be corrected by the future generations and the information would be added on.

"Yes, but they all had one thing in common." she said.

I raised a brow.

"They were all complete lazy bums."

I sweatdropped.

"But when serious, they are completely different." Naru said.

I nodded.

"Let's go, Lunch is ready." Naru smiled at me and pulled me along to her house.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When i walked inside her house, i was greeted by a delicious smell, when i took a good look around her house. It was enough for 2-3 people to live in. I could see her bed in the far corner, the bed was a king sized one. I saw that she had shelves and shelves full of candy stored in large jars. I saw that one of the shelves contained that honey dried fruit that i was quite fond of and shining honey. The last shelf was filled with many, many books. I noticed that her kitchen was fairly large, with many different cooking utensils, and had a podium for yet another large book that read 'Uzumaki Recipes' on the front.

She also had some photos of people i didn't know perched on her bedside table and that hung on the walls.

After looking around her house, i sat down with the rest of the group. What sat before was a healthy yet delicious looking meal.

We ate in relatively good peace, the food was fantastic as usual, she had served stew, herb bread, herb grilled fish, ratatouille, and shark fin soup.

After we ate, she served us a desert, strawberry shortcake. She cut us all a slice and we all dug in, Kasey was all too eager to eat more.

The shortcake was unbelievably good, even better than Yolanda's. The cake was soft and not too sweet. It was perfect. It practically melted in your mouth and the strawberries were glazed with her famous shining honey.

xxxxxxxxxx

After desert was over, we just sat at the table, talking.

"That was delicious Naru!" Chase grinned. "You should enter the cooking contest this upcoming fall, you'd win for sure!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

After more discussions of the upcoming festivals, the group left one by one until only Naru and i were left.

"I'm sorry, i must've kept you long from the clinic." Naru said.

"It's fine, Irene says i need a break. I've been studying the notes you gave me nonstop. I've learned a great deal." i said.

"That's good, how far along are you?"

"About 3/4ths of the way."

"I see, you only have a small ways to go then." She smirked.

"Yes." i nodded.

Then we sat in an odd silence for a few moments before i remembered about the firefly festival and i didn't have anyone to go with.

"Naru? Would you like to go to the firefly festival with me?" I asked hopefully.

Her eyes widened in surprise, a twinge of pink appeared on her cheeks and she nodded.

"Good, i'll meet you on the bridge at 6pm sharp." I said. "Well now, i must be going."

She nodded and escorted me to the gates.

"Before you go, here." She gave me a small basket filled with pontata roots. "These are good for cold medicines. Use them well."

"Thank you." i said, taking the basket from her and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chase POV**

I ended up being suckered into being Maya's date for the firefly festival, she's been all over me since the food poisoning incident. It turns out that Maya liked ginger candy, despite saying that it sounded gross earlier. I even tried some, it was good, a bit spicy, but that just balanced out with the sweetness.

Maya again tried cooking, it still wasn't her forte, she still ruins everything i try to teach her, the only thing she can get right is rice, but all you really have to do with that is heat it. But then she becomes utterly useless again when it comes to a simple riceball. I thought if i started out with the basics with her, that she'd manage it. But no, she still manages to screw it up somehow. If only she was half the cook Naru was, things would be a lot easier!

Speaking of Naru, here she is right now.

"Hey Chase!" She waved.

I waved back. "Hey Naru, what's up?"

"The usual" Naru shrugged.

"So, what have you got for me to try today?" I asked.

Yep, usually, everyday or every two days, she'd come before she opens her shop and visits Jin, Gill, and i to sample either her new dishes, desserts, snacks, or candies. All of them were always delicious, but she always wanted a second opinion. She knew what our favourite foods were and what we hated. For example i don't really like mushrooms, so she let's me try dishes with no mushrooms as the major ingredient, such as grilled mushrooms.

Just recently she made fruit teas, which were each equally refreshing and tasty, she even made them into candy flavours, of course, i like orange tea the best.

"Sakura Mochi." She grinned and handed me a small container filled with them. "Gill and Jin said they were good, but i need your opinion too!"

I looked into the container, only to see 3 perfectly shaped pink mochis with a sakura tree leaf wrapped around them each.

"Looks good." I said before taking one and biting into it.

Wow...i mean wow...these are great. It was sweet but not overly sweet, it was just right. Most you'd get are quite bland tasting.

"These are good." I said, eating the rest of it. Naru grinned happily.

"What are you guys eating?" Maya came out from the kitchen, then she saw the container that had 2 sakura mochi's left. "Wow! Those look great!"

Without warning, she took one and ate it. "Yummy~~~"

"Uhh..." Naru and i raised a brow.

"These are amazing Chase! When did you make them?" Maya asked.

"I didn't...Naru did..." I said.

Besides, i don't know how to make Sakura Mochi, maybe i should get Naru to teach me.

"Really? Those were amazing!" Maya grinned.

"Well...i don't have one for Angela anymore..." Naru grumbled.

I looked at her apathetically.

"Say sorry Maya, you just ate someone else's gift!" I scolded. "Don't eat what isn't yours next time! Seriously, this always happens!"

"Ehhhh? Oh! I'm so sorry Naru! i thought Chase made them!" Maya apologized.

Naru just sighed and smiled slightly.

"Don't you have to get back to your lesson with Yolanda?" i asked irritably.

"Eep!" Maya ran back into the kitchen.

"Seriously...that girl needs to control her appetite, especially for sweets." I sighed. "Sorry about that."

"I just hope it doesn't happen again otherwise i might have to make extra." She chuckled.

"Again, i'm really sorry about her!"

"No harm done, i'll just give Angela something from my store instead." She waved it off.

"Why Angela though?"

"She always brings me stew, so i'd thought i'd give her something in return."

"Angela always brings me orange juice, actually, now that i think about it. She gives gifts to everybody."

"She's just generous and friendly, there is no harm in trying to be friends with the town."

"You're right."

"Anyways, who are you going with for the firefly festival tonight?"

"Maya, she made me. She begged like 100 times while clinging to my arm before i had to say yes just to shut her up."

"Wow, that stinks."

"Yea, what about you?"

"Jin asked me a couple days ago."

"Wow, Dr. Jin?"

"Yeah."

"You know that Anissa is thinking of breaking up with Calvin for Dr. Jin?"

"What?"

"I heard it from Luke who apparently hears all of the gossip around here, i wouldn't be surprised if Dr. Jin heard it as well."

"But why now?"

"I think she heard about you getting friendly with Dr. Jin in the last season."

"Can't she make up her mind? First she dates Jin, then leaves him for Calvin, then knows that i got friendly with Jin and now wants him back? Dang..."

"Yeah, i see what you mean. You think Anissa is really going to go through with it?"

"Maybe, she could still think that Jin is madly in love with her still."

"But he's over it."

"Yeah i know."

"You think that he'll get back with her?"

"If she pulls some bullshit sob story then he might."

"Yeah that's true, It's a good trick but a nasty one. The worst thing is that it almost always works!"

"I bet she just wants to keep Jin wrapped around her fingers!" Naru growled.

"I wouldn't be surprised, but why though? She doesn't need two guys."

"Maybe shes greedy?"

"Maybe, her parents did spoil her when she was younger. They own a pretty successful farm, i went to her house once and saw her room filled with dolls and toys from her childhood."

"I bet her parents know that she's a bit too old to spoil now, especially because i heard that before Angela came to the island, everything was slowly reclining."

"Yeah, Angela worked wonders."

"Something about harvest sprites and bells. I overheard her once talking about how she needs wishes for the purple bell in the church to summon the harvest king and revive the land or something."

"Wow. Do you believe that?"

"Meh, i'll go make a wish anyways, it can't hurt right?"

"True. I can't go though, i'm a bit busy here and i work at the brass bar."

"Hn, oh well. See you around Chase, gotta open the shop!"

"Bye!"

I watched her as she left, then i heard crashing in the kitchen. I groaned, scratch that, if only Maya was a third of the cook Naru was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naru POV**

The nerve of Anissa! She thinks that she can take Jin back because i'm becoming friendly with him? Well she can think again, she had him but she left him. She can't possibly think that she could just take Jin back anytime she wants like he's her's.

But then again, i could be rushing into conclusions, all i know right now that it's a rumor. A rumor is just a circulating story or report of uncertain, doubtful, or unverified truth. For all i know, Luke might've heard wrong or misunderstood the conversation or situation.

Now that that thought is settled, it's time to check out that bell in the church. I want to know if it's true.

I walked into the church ad looked into the back room, there it was! A purple bell, i sense a odd power eminating from it. Behind the bell was a painting of what seems to be the harvest goddess and the goddess tree. A arch above that where 10 dots, 8 of them were colored except for the two last ones. I wonder what it meant. Oh well. Time to make my wish.

"I wish at least one of my friends from my home country survived the war!"

Then the painting glowed and the 9th dot was colored. Wow, so that means only one more wish to go. That's cool. I hope Angela makes it.

"Thank you for making such a wonderful wish...*sniffle*" a small voice said.

I looked down to see...some sort of purple fairy?

"Who are you? And what are you?" I asked.

"My name is Edge! I'm the purple harvest sprite for this wishing shrine and the one who can ring the purple bell!" The tiny purple sprite cheered.

So these guys are the harvest sprites...they're...kinda cute...

"It's nice to meet you Edge." I said softly, this guy looks like he's about to blow the water works.

"Wahhhh! You're the first person other than Angela who came here to make a wish in a long time! WAHHHHHHH!" The purple sprite started to cry.

I picked the little sprite up and hugged him softly, i cradled him in my arms and cooed for him to stop crying. I guess this guy is the baby of the family.

"Shhh...shhh...it's okay...no need for tears little one..." i crooned.

"*Sniffle*...*Sniffle*" The small sprite wiped his tears away.

Judging by his outfit, i'd say he likes purple things? Wait! I have a few lollipops in my pocket, would he like that? I know i have a few grape and orange ones in my pocket...

I took the lollipop from my pocket, it was a bit bigger than the size of a marble. I unwrapped it and held it to him. He stopped crying for a moment to look at it, he took it into his tiny hands and put the candy into his mouth. He smiled and stopped crying. Thank goodness, i'm not used to dealing with crying harvest sprites, though it's not much different than dealing with a crying child. Candy always seems to be a great solution.

"Thank you!" Edge chimed.

"Well, i have to go now, i hope that the purple bell can ring soon." i smiled and set him back on the ground gently and patted his head.

"I hope i get to see you soon!" Edge said.

"Don't worry, we will." I smiled the left.

It was true though memorized that strange power emanating from both the bell and the small sprite, i could just go into sage mode and find him again if i wish to do so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hmm...let's see here, the pastries need restocking, i guess that's something i can do. I should get a kitchen in here, it might be easier. I sent a clone to Dale's to see if i could get a kitchen installed in my shop, if he could, then my clone would go to Barbara's to buy more cooking utensils.

I closed at 5pm as usual, it was a fairly quiet day, but i figured that it was because of the firefly festival coming up, then spring harmony day was coming next, it was like valentines day in the city. So girls all over are going to give chocolate to those they like.

Geez, i had to get ready, i saw some of the other girls, they were wearing the usual city dresses, as for me, i think i'll go with a kimono.

When i got home, i slipped into my black kimono, it had a silver fox pattern on it. I tied up my hair into a high half bun half ponytail hairstyle with a wooden fox hair pin holding it up. I took out a large fat silver briefcase from under my vanity and opened it. It actually was a very large make-up case, it had everything i needed in there. Though i almost never use it, i bought it anyway. I had won the case from a shop lottery and bought the make-up myself with the help of a beautician professional in the city. I thought that it would be a waste if i didn't use the make-up case so i just went to a store that sold lots and lots of make-up and went to the clerk. I told her that i wanted to fill the case up and she gladly accepted. She gave me a good deal since i bought so much. I never got to have something like this so it was a nice change, i should get to spoil myself once in a while.

I looked into the lip gloss section and just took out a clear one. I bought a lot of these because the lady said that my lips were already a good color, so all i really needed was a bit of shine. I took out a small lip brush and very lightly painted the gloss onto my lips, just enough to give me the glossy shine i was looking for. I didn't really bother with anything else.

I put the make up back into the case and shoved it under my vanity.

I stepped out of my house and locked the doors.

"Sangha, Kumal, guard the place." i said. The two tigers gave a small roar in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jin POV**

I waited on the bridge, I was a bit early but i guess it really doesn't matter. I wore my usual outfit, there wasn't much of anything else i could wear.

I heard the rumor, about Anissa thinking of leaving Calvin to get back together with me. I did not like it at all. I'm surprised that Calvin hasn't dumped her yet, but then again, he must've not have heard it. If it had been earlier, i might've been happy, but now...i'm not.

Was it because of Naru? Since she got here she had been visiting me everyday bringing foods for my to try and sometimes she'd bring a basket of pontata roots that she grows on the farm, i grew to like her. I'm not sure if i'm in love with her but i know i like her. A lot.

Speak of the devil, here she is, and she looks...absolutely breath taking. She walked up to me and smiled.

"You look so beautiful." i blushed.

"Thank you, you look nice as well." She smiled.

"Shall we go?" i asked.

"Yes." She took my arm and clung to it while we walked to the river, getting ready a candle and a large lotus flower to cradle the candle.

I already saw a bunch of other couples here, Selena and Luka, Kathy and Owen, Angela and the Wizard, Candace and Julius, Luna and Kasey, Gill and Molly, Toby and Renee, Chase who was trying to edge away from Maya, and Anissa with Calvin.

**Gill POV**

Wow, this year's firefly festival sure was a hit. I mean, everywhere i look theres a couple getting ready to float a Lotus flower down the river.

I went with Molly, for some reason during the spring when she came, we hit it off right away. Kinda like how Naru and i did. It's not that i wasn't attracted to Naru, goddess no! I thought she was absolutely beautiful, and father was excited about the fact that he might have grandchildren in th next few years. I did consider dating Naru at one point, but when i saw Dr. Jin and Naru together, i don't know...it just clicked.

I don't think i even stand i chance with her if i really tried, i mean, Dr. Jin did save her and all when she was unconscious in the beach shore. Maybe it's a good break for him since Anissa dumped him for Calvin. Especially now that i heard that she might dump Calvin for Dr. Jin now that he's starting to get over to Anissa and starting to like Naru instead.

Since i knew that i didn't stand a chance with Naru, i just settled to be a good friend for her. And besides, i have Molly now. She's very sweet and she let's me try her cooking, which isn't half bad...compared to Naru and Chase's. She was definitely better than Maya and Luna, at that thought, i gave an involuntary shudder.

Speaking of Luna, I've got to thank Kasey one of these days for getting her off my back. She was so annoying since she was always acting like a spoiled little kid. Though Kasey thought it was cute, that thought got Luna to go out with Kasey.

Over by the lotus stall, i saw Angela talking happily with the Wizard, i assumed that they were about the festival the way she was holding the flower. Usually the Wizard was gloomy and distanced from others, but i could see that he was truly happy to be with Angela, good, she did wonders on him.

Then i looked over to Anissa and Calvin, Calvin was telling Anissa about something, but Anissa didn't look like she was listening. Her gaze was somewhere else. I looked towards where Anissa was staring at. Dr. Jin and Naru.

Wow...i mean WOW. Naru looked gorgeous, even more so than usual. She looks good with , more than Anissa ever did anyway. Was that what Anissa was staring at? Dr. Jin and Naru? Was she jealous? It was possible the way Anissa was looking at them. I can't blame her, Naru was beautiful, more than Anissa.

Ripping my eyes away from them , i looked at Selena and Luke, they looked like they got along great, Owen and Kathy seemed to be hitting it off as well. Then i remembered that day where they both got drunk, i don't think i'll ever forget that sight.

"Gill?" i voiced called out.

I looked behind me to see Molly, she was dressed nicely. She was wearing a pair of jeans that went well with her weaved bodice top. She was very cute.

"You look cute." i said.

"Really?" Molly blushed, even more adorable. She might not be a drop dead gorgeous type but she was very cute.

I nodded and Molly smiled at me shyly.

**Chase POV**

Ugh, why did i agree to go with Maya again? Wait a second, now i remember, she annoyed me until i said yes.

"Let's go Chase! Hurry!" Maya pulled on my arm.

"Fine." i huffed. Goddess, she was annoying.

**Anissa POV**

Whatever Calvin was talking about, i didn't hear it. All my attention was on Naru and Jin. I felt...jealousy? Was it possible that i still had feelings for Jin? But i got bored of him, and Calvin got and has my attention now. I shouldn't have feelings at all for Jin, there may be a slight sliver of it still there though. But i've broken up with him last season, ugh, i don't know what to think anymore. I know i like Calvin, but something about Jin still draws me to him. I didn't feel the spark we had at the beginning of the relationship a year after i had started dating him, so i broke up with him. I felt a spark with Calvin so i dated him. So what are these feelings? Lingering attachment? It couldn't be. It just couldn't, i don't want ths anymore. My heart is with Calvin yet my mind is with Jin. This is sooooo confusing!

Why was it that i started to think about Jin when i heard how well Naru was getting along with him? Did i still feel possessive of him even though he's my ex? Naru has every right to court Jin if she wishes to do so. I shouldn't get in between them unless i know for sure that i still like Jin.

**Naru POV**

I could feel Anissa's confused stares. It seems that she still has feelings for Jin even if she doesn't really know it. I don't want Jin to go through any more heartbreak, he doesn't deserve it. If Anissa wants to take him back, she'll have to fight me for his affections. I like Jin too, i may not be super in love with him, but i like him. Jin was sweet, kind, caring, and he was handsome. I don't want him to get hurt. But i can't make choices for him either. If he chooses to get back with Anissa, who am i to step in-between them? I mean, they DO have history together. It still makes me feel a bit sad though, so i should just enjoy the fact that i'm with Jin right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Jin asked.

"some things..."

"Like...?"

"Would you get back with Anissa if she asked you? I mean..."

Jin looked genuinely surprised.

**Jin POV**

Is that what she was thinking about? Anissa had her chance and she left me for Calvin.

"No i won't, i don't see a reason to." I said to her. "I'm over her, she had her chance, and she threw it away. Right now i'm content just being here with you."

Naru blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

"Let's go shall we? It's time to float the flowers." I said.

She nodded and we lit the candle together. She carefully placed the small candle in the middle of the flower, i took it and set it gently on the water, we watched the flow of the river take the flower away.

After that all of the couple started to sit on the riverside, cuddling together. I sat down also, with Naru following my actions.

The fireflies started to glow and fly around the river. It was a beautiful sight to see. I felt Naru lean on my shoulder. I looked down at her, she was very relaxed at the sight of fireflies.

I leaned a bit on her too. We spent the rest of the evening in a comfortable silence.

After the festival was over, i helped Naru get up and offered to walk her home, which she agreed to. I knew that she'd be fine since she was a ninja, but i was raised to be a gentlemen.

When we got to her gates, she turned around and faced me. "Thank you for taking me out Jin. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too, well, goodbye...see you tomorrow." I said.

Before i left though, she gave me a peck on the cheek before walking to her house. I felt heat rising up to my cheeks.

I walked home in a good mood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Time Skip 1 week**

**Naru POV**

Today is spring harmony day, and my shop was filled with the girls getting ingredients they thought they needed to make their homemade chocolate. Most of them had common sense on what to add to their chocolate. But others...not so much. I sighed. I just hope Luna and Maya end up buying their chocolate or i'll feel sorry for whoever eats their homemade ones.

I was getting ready chocolate as well. I was going to make simple chocolate truffles drizzled with white chocolate.

I closed the shop early today so i could work in my new built kitchen in the back of my shop.

I melted the chocolate with cream and butter. I mixed them well before pouring them into pans to put into the fridge for a couple hours so they could cool. While that was going on i slowly melted the white chocolate.

When that was done, i cut the chocolate into small squares, i rolled them up into balls, then rolled them in cocoa powder. After that, i put all of the truffles onto a plate and drizzled them in the melted white chocolate, i wanted for the chocolate to cool again. On 4 of them i drizzled a bit of ground coffee on it and it stuck to the white chocolate.

When the chocolate was cool, i put all of the truffles into small boxes that fit 4 each. I tied a ribbon on each box and put a tag on them.

xxxxxxxxxx

First stop, Jin's clinic. I walked inside and saw Jin working on the last of my notes.

"Hey Jin!" i waved.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Hello Naru."

"I brought you chocolate, i hope you like them." i smiled.

He took it gratefully from me. "Thank you."

I saw on the desk that he had 2 others. I read the tag carefully and found out that both Molly and Angela gave him one each. I inwardly smiled at them, those two were so sweet.

"Molly and Angela sure are sweet aren't they?" i asked.

Jin looked surprised then nodded. "Yes, i heard their giving out friendly chocolates to everybody in town."

"That's nice of them." i smiled.

Then Jin stood up kissed my forehead. I blushed.

"I'll make sure to eat your chocolate Naru." Jin smiled serenely at me.

Oh to hell with it.

I removed Jin's glasses and put them onto the desk. Then I grabbed the front of Jin's doctor coat and pulled him towards me, i smashed my lips onto his and started to kiss him deeply.

He tensed for a moment but melted into the kiss. He carefully set the chocolate onto his desk and wrapped his arm around my waist and held one of his hands at the back of my head, keeping it in place. I snaked my arms around his neck and undid his ponytail, letting his silky long black hair fall. I laced my fingers into his long hair, subtly massaging his scalp.

I ran my tongue across his lips. He parted them slightly and i slipped my tongue into his mouth, hitting and massaging all of the sensitive spots which made him moan into my mouth. He tasted like the tea he always drank, which was strangely addictive.

**Jin POV**

I felt Naru's tongue rub all of the right places in my mouth, I never knew a kiss could feel this good. I've done so with Anissa but Naru was obviously the better kisser. I felt a spark when her lips touched mine, the spark was different than the ones i had with Anissa.

It felt so right to be with Naru like this. I wanted to get more of her so i slipped my tongue into her mouth as well, trying to mimic was Naru was doing, i must've done a good job because i felt Naru groan into my mouth. She tasted so sweet, like candy.

I kept kissing her greedily until we had to stop for air.

She looked so perfect, her face was slightly flushed and her lips were a bit swollen from kissing.

I sat down and pulled her onto my lap and I dived in for another great kiss.

**Naru POV**

Damn, Jin was a fast learner, he went from being an decent kisser to an amazing kisser in the span of 5 minutes. It felt so good kissing him.

We broke for air and i was pulled into his lap, then he leaned in for another kiss and i happily complied.

We kept kissing for about 15 more minutes and i was so close to jumping the man. I get even closer when i felt something hard underneath me. I broke the kiss then and stared down, i was right, Jin was definitely aroused.

Jin just groaned. "Sorry about that, my body just reacted that way."

"You know, i'm just this close to jumping you right now." I said bluntly.

Jin just blushed madly.

"And as much as i'd love to, i'm a bit busy today." I grinned at him.

I gave him another kiss on the lips and got up from his lap.

"Naru? Does this mean...we're together?" Jin asked nervously.

"Duh." i said. "I won't be taking no for an answer either."

Jin just smiled at me. "I wouldn't expect you to."

I nodded at him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before i left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I headed for Gill's afterwards, he took the chocolates thankfully. Then i headed for Chase's.

When i got to the ocarina inn, i saw that he was being cornered by Maya who had a plate of...i think chocolate?

"C'mon Chase! I made these just for you!" Maya whined.

"Without supervision? i don't think so, i don't want to die yet!" Chase shook his head furiously.

"Please Chase! PLEEEEAAAAASSSEEE!" Maya begged.

"Never! You know what happened last time you cooked? You want me to end up how you did?" Chase snapped.

"But...I got better!" Maya retorted.

"You had food poisoning! And ended up sick for 3 days!" Chase countered.

"But i'm sure i got it right this time!" Maya said.

"Did you try it?" Chase asked.

"No..."

"Well there you go, how can you be so sure that you got it right this time if you of all people won't even taste it?"

"I just know!"

"How can you Just know? You're just making guesses!"

"So what? i'm sure i got it right!"

"Then why don't you eat it first?"

"But they're for you!"

"Maya, if you can't eat your own cooking, what makes you so sure that others will?"

"Well...i thought it just might work out."

"Well if you get other people sick they may never eat whatever you cook again."

"But Chase~!"

"Don't 'But Chase' me, i'm not going to risk food poisoning."

"Awww Chase you meanie!" Maya pouted and stormed off into the kitchen. "YUCK!"

"I told her that they would taste awful." Chase smirked.

"Wow, that was one entertaining fight." I laughed.

"Naru? how long were you there?" Chase asked.

"From the beginning." i said. "Anyways, i came here to give you some friendly chocolate."

I handed him a small box and he took it happily.

"Thanks."

"No problem." i said. "So how're holding up with Maya?"

"She annoys me still." Chase sighed.

"That's just her way of showing that she likes you." i smiled.

"I guess..."

"I bet you wouldn't say that if she suddenly acted differently."

"Yah, she's annoying but i like her the way she is. Though i sometimes wish that her cooking was remotely edible."

"Well, hopefully she'll be able to get the basics."

"If only it was that easy, the only thing she can make decently is rice, and that's because we have a rice cooker. But then when i try to teach her how to make a simple riceball, she manages to screw it up." Chase sighed.

I sweatdropped. You only had to shape the rice, wrap the bottom with a slice of seaweed and put a filling in the riceball. How can you screw it up?

"Dang. Maybe she's not meant to cook. Not everybody can do everything." I said. "just like how i can't sew."

Chase sweatdropped this time.

"Anyways, i gotta go, i've got one more stop before i head home." I said before i took off.

I went to the Wizards house after i visited Chase and gave him his coffee chocolate truffles. After that i went home to relax with some Milk tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The summer festival came and gone. It was a fairly boring one as it only involved fishing. I could fish, but it really wasn't my thing. Toby won though.

The fireworks were nice to look at, they usually brought on bad memories for me because of the Kyuubi festival. But this time it was nice because i was with Jin.

A couple days after that, somehow all of the parents on the island made us go to toucan island for a vacation for working too hard. We were going to go camping for a week in the jungle like forest. i was worried that my crops wouldn't get watered but Ruth and Craig said they got it covered while Cain and Hannah said that they woild take care of the animals. We only had a day to pack so i sealed everything i thought i need into scrolls. I even brought my make-up case for who knows what reasons. I sealed cooking utensils in one scroll, candy in another, ingredients for cooking in a third one. I sealed lots and lots of back-up already made food just in case along with my weapons, ink, and papers for seals. I felt like i was getting ready to get into the battle field. I sealed my clothes in such too.

Well, it was time for me to get to the boat for toucan island.

xxxxxxxxxx

When i got there, i saw everyone already waiting. Anissa, Calvin, Phoebe, and Julius didn't come. Anissa really didn't want to go, Calvin and Phoebe were out digging, and Julius was in the city for who knows what.

Too bad for Jin though, he was forced to come by Irene. She said that she could take care of the clinic for a week no problem and said that her grandson was working too hard.

"All boarding for Toucan island!" Pascal said.

We all boarded with our luggage, the boat there would take about 2 hours.

Everyone except Angela and Candace coupled up so they ended up playing cards, Chase joined them in less than a second because of Maya.

I felt bored, really bored. I looked over to Jin who was staring out at the sea.

"Hey Jin." I called. He turned to me. "Can i have a kiss?"

Jin just blushed a bit and leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. After he pulled away, i pouted. "I want another one!"

"My, greedy are we?"

"Yes!"

Jin chuckled and gave me another short kiss. "More, i want more kisses!" I giggled.

Jin chuckled again and showered my face and lips with light kisses.

No matter how many kisses he gave me, i still wanted more. So i wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. I was feeling really greedy right now so slipped my tongue into his slightly parted lips. I explored ever inch of his mouth as he did with mine. He wrapped his hands around my waist to hold me closer as we made out on the boat.

We stopped after about 10 minutes. I looked around and most people i could tell noticed what i was doing with Jin because of their expressions.

I just shrugged.

Then i saw Chase getting a bit seasick along with Gill. I pulled my emergency mint candy out of my pockets and walked over to them.

"Hey Gill, hey Chase. You guys seasick or something?" i asked.

They both nodded groggily. Molly was worried and tried to soothe Gill while Maya and Angela tried to soothe Chase with Candace worrying every step of the way.

I gave them each some mint candy to suck on so the nausea would go away.

"Suck on these, it'll help." I said, i popped on into my mouth as well, i liked the taste.

They did as told and i could tell that they were relieved. I looked over to Luke was was hanging over the railing along with Owen, sheesh. What's with these guys? Only Toby and Jin seem to be fine.

I sighed and gave Owen and Luke some mint candy as well, they both thanked me whole heartedly and sucked on the candy with faces of content.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got there we walked through the forest until we found a wide clearing, we set up 4 large tents and asked who would share with who. The girls would sleep in 2 of them while guys sleep in the other 2.

"Now that thats done, what should we do?" Kathy asked.

"Why don't we go swimming?" Luna suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

We all got into our tents and changed into our swimsuits, since we were all girls, we couldn't care less when we saw each other's bodies.

For the guys, they were a bit more self conscious.

When we finished changing, we wrapped towels around our bodies before heading to the beach that wasn't too far from the clearing. The boys were already there and waiting.

We girls stopped for a moment ans stared at the boys' bodies.

I stepped infront of Jin who only had a pair of black swim trunks with a dark green stripe down the side. I looked over his body, it was lean yet muscular, and 100% sexy.

"I approve." i said as i gave him a thumbs up.

Jin sweatdropped.

The girls laughed.

"Looking good Owen!" Kathy said.

"Perfect shape Gill!" Molly added.

"Kyaa~~~ Chase!" Maya squealed.

"I like what i see Kasey." Luna nodded.

"Nice Toby!" Renee giggled.

"Nice arms Luke!" Selena grinned.

All of the guys blushed except Jin.

"Wow, you wouldn't think that they had nice looking upper bodies the way that they cover it up with clothes huh?" Kathy asked.

"You're right! I didn't think that Gill would have that kind of body." Luna said.

"You have a point, he does look quite lean when he has his clothes on." Angela said.

"And Chase does look kinda scrawny looking with an apron on." Maya said.

Candace just looked between the boys and the girls.

"Who's body do you think is the best?" Renee asked.

"Hmm...that's a hard one." Selena said.

The girls looked over to the boys again, they were all fidgeting under their gazes.

"You know what's also a factor?" i asked.

They all leaned in as i whispered into their ears. "Their sizes down _there_."

All the girls started to giggle and laugh.

Meanwhile, with the guys...

"What on earth are they talking about?" Chase asked.

"Foolishness." Gill said.

"They just keep peeking over here." Owen said.

"It's girl talk, don't try to understand it." Kasey sighed.

"What did they just whisper to each other that made them laugh like that?" Toby asked.

"How should i know?" Luke said. "Jin...what's with that face? Do you know?"

Jin who had sensitive hearing thanks to being a doctor, heard every word. Though he had to strain his hearing a bit when it came to my whispering.

"Uhh...i'm not telling." Jin said. "You shouldn't know anyways."

"Hey Jin! Let's go swimming!" I called over to him.

I took the towel off my body and revealed an orange bikini. I set the towel on the ground and put up my large umbrella, then I ran over to Jin, who was just staring with a blush on his face. I pulled his arm until he sat on the towel with me. I handed him the sunscreen lotion.

"Could you put some on my back?" I asked and i layed down on my stomach on the towel and unstrapped my top piece so it wouldn't get in the way.

Jin snapped out of his stupor and nodded. He couldn't help but blush when i untied my top strap. He poured some of the cold lotion on his hands and gently massaged it into my skin. Damn, he was good.

"Great, now i feel like having a massage." I groaned.

Jin chuckled.

I looked around to see the girls and the guys getting their sunscreen on as well. I thought that it was funny how Chase asked Angela to put some on his back instead of Maya.

Even after i knew that he was done putting lotion on my back, he kept massaging me. Damn...it felt so good. I feel like i could sleep right here. I was practically putty in Jin's hands.

"Feel good?" Jin whispered huskily in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I nodded in pure bliss.

"Well, it's my turn for some sunscreen." Jin said.

I whined at the loss but i nodded anyways. I tied up my straps again and Jin laid down on the towel. I did the same thing as him and gently massaged the lotion onto his back, making sure to cover every inch.

After we put on sunscreen completely. Everyone ran into the water, it was warm. The perfect temperature. Must've been thanks to the sun. We all swam around laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After we got bored of swimming, it was now dinner time and everyone forgot to bring something to eat.

"Wow, so nobody brought something we could eat or cook?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

I sighed. I didn't want to give out my emergency foods unless it was some sort of storm. Right now, it was a clear sky so it was okay for hunting.

"Did anyone bring matches at the very least?" I asked.

"I did!" Kasey held up a match box, as did Owen and Luke.

"Well, why don't we do this?" I started. "Toby, i know you have a fishing rod so why don't you see what you can catch?"

Toby nodded and headed for the tent he shared with Jin, Chase, and Gill.

"Jin, Kasey, Molly, and Angela, i know you all have experience in foraging so try to find any edible plants or mushrooms." i said.

The four nodded and took off.

"What should we do Naru?" Kathy asked.

"Why don't you all get started on getting the firewood? Get lots of it. Luke and Owen will set up a bonfire pit while Chase will get reading some cooking utensils and get ready a bucket of water." I said.

They all nodded. "What about you Naru?" Chase asked.

"Me?" I asked.

I took out a kunai and twirled it around in my hand. "I'm going to go hunting."

The boys shivered as i licked the side of my blade.

I then took to the trees.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I looked around for about 15 minutes until i found what i was looking for. A boar. Perfect...he'll make a fine dinner.

I threw my shuriken at it's head the it toppled over dead. I put up a chakra barrier so i could tie up the boar without the damn flies trying to lay eggs in the meat.

I threw the boar onto my shoulder and casually walked back to camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When i got to the clearing, i saw everyone was gathered around a warm fire. I saw that some small fish were roasting by the fire as well as a few common mushrooms.

"Wow you guys...that's all you can find?" I raised a brow.

"Oh shut up." Kasey growled, he gets in a bad mood when he's hungry.

"The fish weren't biting." Toby sighed. "And i didn't have good bait."

"I found some wild fruit. Just a couple bananas and Coconuts." Angela said. "But Luke and Owen have been trying to open them in the last 5 minutes."

"Jin and Kasey found the mushrooms" Molly said.

"Please tell me you found something Naru." Chase practically begged.

I laughed the set the large boar onto the ground. Everyone widened their eyes. "That good enough for you?"

"That's gross." Luna cringed.

"Well, it's what we're having for dinner." I said. "I'm going to gut it now. Anyone want to help? No? Didn't think so!"

Then i left the clearing, laughing still.

I went by the shore where it was pretty rocky, i knew we wouldn't swim in this area so i gut the boar right here. After removing the organs, i cut out the good meat. After cutting the meat, i set aside the carcass for some wild animals or bugs to eat while i sat on a rock far away and sterilized set of metal skewers and carefully sliced the meat and pierced the skewer through it all the way. i did the same for all of the other skewers and seasoned them with my own spices. Then i unsealed a small bottle of hand sanitiser and used it after i rinsed my hands in the ocean. I bought it in the city and thought that it was useful.

I walked back to the clearing with the meat skewers in hand.

"How did an ugly dead boar become something like that?" Luna pointed to the meat skewers in my hands.

"Through finesse and butchering." I said.

With the help of Chase, we grilled the skewers over the fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After about 20 minutes the meat was perfectly cooked.

"Wow, it smells so good!" Luke drooled.

Chase and i handed one to everybody and we all dug in.

"Yum!" Angela said.

"This is good!" Kasey grinned as he ate some more.

"Here Owen, you can have mine, i'm full." Kathy said as she handed Owen a half eaten meat skewer. Kathy had eaten some grilled fish since she didn't really like bananas or mushrooms.

"Thanks Kathy." Owen grinned.

After everyone was finished we just lounged around. Talking about random things. But that one damn question had to pop up.

"Naru? How come you never told us anything about your past?" Angela asked.

Everyone was wondering the same thing.

"Because it was a past that no one should have to go through." I said.

"But...can you please tell us? We really want to know." Kasey said.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

Everyone looked at eachother and nodded. I sighed.

"Girls, go grab some tissues, i garentee that you'll be crying by the end of this. You know what, grab some for Luke too."

"Hey!"

Everyone snickered. The girls did as told and searched throught their bags for some tissue.

After everything was ready, all the girls and Luke had tissues and everyone got comfortable.

"it's hard for me to explain, so why dont i show you?" I asked.

I took some ink and wrote some seals down onto some sealing paper and stuck them onto trees. Then a huge Chakra screen came into view.

"i'll just say the prologue of my story." i started and cleared my throat. Everyone was settled infront of the large screen, cuddled together.

"Okay then. Konoha, the biggest village of the fire country in the elemental countries. It was a peaceful village. But on the day i was born, the nine-tailed demon fox, otherwise known as the Kyuubi, attacked the village." i narrated when the visual came into view from my imagination. "The leader of the village knew that he could not kill the demon so he did the next best thing, he sealed it inside his hewborn daughter, the only baby born on that day. That baby was me."

Everyone gasped.

"I was to be treated as a hero, and to be revered and loved by the village. But the exact opposite happened. Now i will show you my memories."

Then the movie came into view.

_"Hey! Look! It's the demon spawn! GET HER!" A villager yelled, holding up a pitchfork._

_The rest of the villagers and chuunin level ninja followed suit. They threw kunai and shuriken at the little girl and she gasped in pain. Then the villagers started to beat her with wooden sticks._

Everyone widened their eyes. They kept on watching as one scene led to another.

_"GET OUT OF THIS ORPHANAGE YOU DEMON! AND NEVER COME BACK!" The woman shouted as she chased the girl out of the building. All of the orphaned kids where sneering at her, glaring at her, smirking at her, and insulting her with the worst insults possible._

The girls were already crying.

_Then the little girl got an apartment, but days later it was soon ruined with graffiti and paint._

_'DIE HELL SPAWN!'_

_'KYUUBI BRAT!'_

_'BURN IN HELL!'_

_'DEMON BITCH!'_

_The little girl cried at the state of her new home._

Jin was trembling in sorrow and anger as he held me in his arms. The other guys were doing the same thing while Angela and Candace were hugging each other while crying.

_"Go away you stupid girl! My momma says never to go near you!" one kid yelled._

_"Yea! Stay away from us! You're ruining our fun!" another sneered._

_"Leave!" A mother said, putting her child behind her. "Why don't you just die?"_

The horrible scenes flashed before their eyes. At some scenes were funny because of all the pranks i pulled on the village, ahh...good times. Then more horrid scenes came up. Then i shut it off, i couldn't bear it anymore.

The girls were sobbing uncontrollably while their boyfriends consoled them. Even Chase didn't push away Maya this time.

"That...was why i didn't want to tell anyone my past." I said sadly. "I...think i need to be alone right now."

I got up from Jin's lap and walked to the beach. I sat down on the sand, letting the water hit my feet. It's been so long since i've thought about my past.

A few minutes later, Jin came by and hugged me from behind. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that..."

"It's okay, it's all behind me." I said.

We sat like that for a while before i headed back to camp, that's when all of the girls including luke tackled me to the ground crying.

"It's okay, it's all behind me." I cooed.

The girls were still crying. "How could you survive a past like that?" Kathy cried.

"I'm sorry we pried into your past!" Angela sobbed.

After the girls decided i needed air, i sat down with Jin wrapping his arms around me.

"My past is what made me stronger." i said. "i just had to push through and hope for a better day. But one song always cheered me up when i'm down."

"What song would that be?" Chase asked.

I smiled. The group gathered around me. "It's called 'Someone's watching over me'."

Then i started to sing.

_Found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_Something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I wont be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me_

"That...WAS SOOO BEAUTIFUL!" Maya cried into Chase's arms.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Now then, shall we go to sleep?" i yawned.

Again, everyone nodded. We all slipped into our tents. I shared one with Kathy and Angela.

I tossed and turned in my sleep. Then i started to scream. I dreamt that i was back in my past, getting beaten once again.

Everyone woke up to the sound of my screaming.

"Is everything okay in there?" Chase asked.

"No! Don't beat me! Please! I didn't do anything wrong!" I cried in my sleep.

Kathy and Angela tried to wake me up but it didn't work. Kathy then gave up and opened their tent.

"Jin!" Kathy called. "Jin! Naru needs you!"

Jin frantically put on his glasses and ran for my tent. He saw me rolling around screaming.

Everyone left the tent to give him some space.

"Naru? Naru...Please wake up!" Jin called out.

Jin then hugged me. "Please wake up Naru! It's not real!"

I woke up then, breathing heavily with sweat dripping down my face. My eyes were bloodshot. When i saw Jin in my blurred vision, i clung onto him for dear life, trembling like a leaf.

Jin cradled me in his arms and rocked me back and forth gently. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. He just cooed at me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear until i fell to a dreamless slumber in his arms.

Jin laid me gently on the sleeping bag, but noticed that i had a firm grip on his night shirt. So he just laid down next to me, putting the blanket over the both of us.

Kathy and Angela looked at our position. "Awwww..."

"Let's not disturb them." Angela whispered, Kathy nodded and they went to share the tent with the other girls.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to an argument. Then i saw that Jin wasn't there. I changed into my regular clothes consisting of an orange tank top, and black cargo pants with my shinobi sandals.

I looked in the mirror, my hair was a mess and my eyes were a bit puffy from crying. I quickly unsealed my water bottle filled with ice cold water. I poured some of the water onto a cloth and held it to my eyes while i brushed my hair. After i was done i saw that my eyes were less swollen, but still noticeable. i sighed and unsealed the makeup case i brought along and took our the compact and tried to hide the redness. Once i saw that i did a good enough job, i sealed my make up case away and got out of my tent.

What i saw was really weird. The boys were sitting on one side of the camp while the girls were sitting on the other side.

"Oh hey Naru! Come join us!" Kathy grinned.

"No, why don't you have breakfast with us instead?" Chase asked.

"Uhhh...i'm going to go brush my teeth..." i said as i walked into the forest, i unsealed my water bottle again and used it to wet my brush, after finishing brushing my teeth, i headed back for camp.

I saw Jin sitting in-between them, pinching his nose. I bet he had a headache from whatever this situation was.

I sat down beside him and took out a kettle from one of my scrolls and a kettle rack. I poured some water into the kettle, then added some shining tea leaves. I used my chakra to boil the tea, once i knew it was hot enough, i put it on the kettle rack and took out two tea cups. I poured Jin a cup as well as myself.

I gave the cup of tea to Jin who take it gratefully. He blew on it and took a large sip. He sighed in relief. Wow, Jin must be addicted to his tea. But I must admit, i'm quite addicted as well.

"So what's going on?" i asked.

We sat far away enough so that they wouldn't hear us, not that they were really paying attention anyways.

"They got into a huge fight on which sex is better, female or male." Jin sighed. "They asked for my opinion as a doctor and i told them that they were acting foolish and childish."

"Wow."

"What are we going to do?"

"Just wait til the end of the day, if they hadn't resolved it by then, i'll do something about it." i said to him. "C'mon i have a plan."

Jin followed me towards the beach where our towels laid from yesterday.

"Okay then." I took out a pen and a small note book. "What are the pros and cons of being a guy Jin?"

"I see what you're doing..." Jin smirked.

I nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxx

By the evening, (They had fish and more fruit for lunch), they still weren't talking to each other.

"Dear lord, these people are like children." I sighed.

"Okay people this is ridiculous!" I shouted. "Why are you fighting over something so stupid?"

"It's not stupid! Girls/Guys are better!" Everyone shouted, then they glared at each other.

"Ugh...SIT DOWN! NOW" I commanded.

Everyone sat down immediately.

"Look, male and females are equal, there are pros and cons about being one of them. I'll list out the cons of being a male and pros about being a female while Jin will list the cons of being a female and pros about being a male." I sighed. "Got it? We'll see which one you'd rather be after this."

They all nodded.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat. "The pros about being a female are: 1. Better legs. 2. After divorce, we hold up better. 3. Women can get away with crying. 4. Much more interesting clothing and accessory options. 5. Women can multi-task. 6. Higher pain thresholds."

"No way that girls have a higher pain thresholds!" Kasey said.

"Child birth."

"Oh."

All of the girls nodded and smirked.

"Now i will list the pros of being a male: 1. Men can urine almost anywhere they like. 2. Men's bodies don't give them weird mood swings. 3. Men generally get more social respect, and people often think them to be more intelligent than they really are. 4. Uncomplicated friendships. 5. They naturally have more physical strength than a woman." Jin said.

This time it was for the guy's to smirk.

"Now the cons of being a guy: 1. Facial hair and its constant upkeep. 2. Expected to be manly. Those who are not spend their lives apologizing for it. 3. Not allowed to enjoy romantic comedies. 4. Men are expected to make the first move on dates, propose to their partners, make all the big decisions. 5. Not as socially accepted to get plastic surgery so often stuck with the hand you've been dealt. 6. Lower pain thresholds." i said.

"The cons for being a girl are: 1. Getting paid 20 per cent less than men on average to do the same job. 2. Expectation that they'll be manicured, primped and preened to a high degree at all times. 3. Menstruation. 4. Child birth. 5. When men gossip it's "networking", when women talk it's "bitching". 6. Pressure to have children thanks to a ticking biological clock. 7. Mood swings." Jin said.

The girls looked at the boys apathetically while they did the same thing.

"See girls, what guys have the deal with? And guys, see what girls have to deal with?" i sighed. "They're both equal, you probably never want to switch your genders."

They all nodded.

While the group was making up with each other, i heated up some more green tea. Then i unsealed some mitarashi dango from my snack scroll. Yes i have a snack scroll, you never know when you may need a snack.

Anyways, i gave Jin a cup of tea along with a small plate that held a couple of dango sticks with white dango covered in a brown sauce. He took the snack grateful and we ate in good peace.

"You're a natural leader Naru." Jin said.

I smiled.

**Jin POV**

That the smile i've been waiting for. I kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled at her. After that she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you for being there last night." Naru said.

I did nothing but nod at her. She doesn't need to thank me. I don't ever want to see her scared like that again. It doesn't suit her, she always looks so cheerful and so strong, like nothing could taint her.

When i saw her past, i was overwhelmed with emotions of grief, sorrow, and anger. How could they do that to a little innocent girl who practically saved their lives? She was the daughter of the late leader no less. It was revolting. What disgusted me even more were the doctors, they made face of repulsion when they saw her and many refused to treat the 'Demon'. How dare they, their job is to save people, not reject them. They do not deserve to be doctors! Especially the nurses who attempted to poison her through her I.V. drip or her foods. They dare call themselves professional medical assistants? It was an insult!

Right now, i was going to make sure that Naru stayed happy. At times like this where we could sit and relax with tea and a snack was pure bliss. Naru really was a born leader for taking care of the food problem and the childish argument. I thought it was amazing how she kept smiling even though the village hated her, i liked how she was so innocent and how she dreamt of being recognized by her village.

I took a long sip of my tea. Perfect...so relaxing. Then i took a bite out of my dango, yum. I wonder if i could get dango more often, the dango went well with the green tea. It looked like 4 white rice dumplings on a stick with a brown caramel colored sauce on it. It was perfect with tea in my opinion. It wasn't super sweet, it gave me that salty sweet kind of taste.

After everyone finished making up with eachother, we were hungry again for dinner. I swear if Naru wasn't here, i'm not sure if we'd survive the week.

"Everyone do what you did yesterday, i'm going to go fishing!" Naru said before she took off for the beach after changing into her swimsuit.

Toby on the other hand went to look for some bait to catch some fish.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After about half an hour of foraging, i think Kasey, Molly, Angela, and i had found a sufficient amount of fruits and mushrooms. So i went to go check up on Naru.

There she was...and she was standing on the water. Why didn't that surprise me? I sighed and walked closer.

She looked like she was ready to get back into the water. She had dived in for about 10 minutes before she came back up with a very very large fish stuck on her harpoon. I dont even want to know right now how she breathed underwater for 10 minutes. So i'm just going to go with the flow.

She walked over to be and pulled out a kunai.

The fish was smooth with no scales so she didn't have to deal with that. She sliced open the fish and cut out the guts. Disgusting, and she's not even flinching at the sight. She must be used to this, thank goodness to. I think she and Toby are the only ones willing to gut a fish, but when it comes to a boar, that's a entirely different story. After she was sure that all of the guts were gone, she took out the gills of the fish.

Then she just took hold of the fish and carried it back to camp. Now i'm really thankful that she was here.

When we got back to camp, the fire was already going and Chase was finishing cleaning the last of the metal skewers we used last night for the boar meat. Which had an odd flavor but it still tasted good, but i still wasn't used to it.

Naru and Chase sliced the fish into 30cm long strips that were each 3cm wide and 1cm thick. They carefully pierced the skewers through the meat and seasoned it before sticking the skewers into the ground by the fire.

xxxxxxxxxx

What annoyed Naru the most right now was the fact that Kasey and Luke kept asking when the fish was going to be ready instead of being patient like the rest of us. Luna and Selena sighed in embarrassment at the sight of their boyfriends being so annoying to the best cooks we had in the group. Though Molly and Angela came in second place. I think Candace could probably cook as well. I wasn't such a bad cook myself actually.

It took about 30 minutes to fry the fish to Naru's and Chase's standards. The fish was very good, luckily nobody here hated fish otherwise we might have a problem. Well, not entirely, Naru told me that she cooked onigiri before coming and sealed them into scrolls where they couldn't rot. She said she'd bring them in case of an emergency like there was a storm or something so she couldn't hunt or fish. I thought she was awfully prepared for such a small camping trip, but she told me that there is no harm in being prepared. I nodded at the logic of it.

After that nice fish dinner, we all sat around the fire telling scary stories. Naru didn't look fazed at all, but then again, her childhood was much worse than any fictional story they could throw at her. She looked completely bored. Kasey's story apparently about some zombie butcher who ate the people he chopped up.

When Kasey's story was done, the couples were clinging to each other for dear life while the rest of hem huddled together.

"What kind of story was that?" Naru asked.

"A scary one?" Kasey shrugged.

"That wasn't scary at all." She said.

"You're a ninja."

"And your point?"

Kasey just sighed, he really didn't want to bring up her childhood.

"I'm heading for bed, night peoples." Naru yawned and got into her tent.

The trees started to rustle in the wind. All of the girls shrieked with fear. The boys just scrambled back to their tents. Gill and i sighed and walked to our tents. When i looked at the girl's tents, i saw that they connected it so they could be closer to Naru, who was the only one that wasn't scared at all other than Gill and i. I smirked at the thought.

xxxxxxxx

**Naru POV**

I got up and got ready at 9am, i didn't usually sleep in but it's nice to be able to once in a while. Maybe i'll just explore the forest a bit. I walked around the forest until i smelled a familiar smell, i walked towards it and found something that everyone would love. A natural hot spring, my luck saves us again. Now we can get a good bath.

I hurried back to camp where everyone was already up.

"Hey guys, I found a natural hot spring! Girls? Shall be go?" I asked.

They girls looked at me like i was their new goddess and nodded frantically. They all grabbed their towels and followed me.

"Before we go..." I turned to the boys. "No peeking."

"Or what?" Kasey asked boldly.

I held up a very sharp kunai. "I will castrate you if i catch any one of you, got it?"

All of the boys broke out in a cold sweat and nodded.

The girls giggled and we all headed for the hot spring.

xxxxxxxxxx

When they got there, she stripped of our clothes and got into the spring. Totally relaxing.

"This feels sooo good!" Maya squealed.

"I never knew that this was here, and i grew up on this island!" Selena said.

"This is so relaxing..." Luna sighed.

Candace nodded in agreement.

I poured some ice cold water on the spare face clothes i had and passed them around. "To make sure you don't get dizzy, put this on the top of your head."

They all nodded and did as told.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Jin POV**

They were going to do something foolish, i know it. Gill knew it too. We both sighed.

"Man, i really want to check out that hot spring!" Luke whined.

"Me too!" Kasey whined as well.

"We're just going to have to wait." Owen said.

"No way! I hate waiting! I'm going to go right now, if they don't see us, we can't get hurt right?" Kasey asked.

Toby raised a brow.

"You're being stupid Kasey, Naru is a ninja, don't you think she'll notice you?" Chase asked.

"Nah, she'll be too busy with the girls and relaxing to notice, besides, the steam from the hot spring will be a good cover right?" Kasey asked.

"You're still being completely stupid, if you want to risk your life, then fine." Chase sighed.

"Maybe you're just too much of a chicken to go with us then! Right Luke?" Kasey asked.

"Right!" Luke agreed.

"Besides...we might get to see something good...you know?" Kasey had a perverted grin on his face.

"I'm not a chicken, i'm just smart." Chase said. "If you think you can sneak past Naru, then why don't you and Luke go?"

"Fine then! We will! Luke?" Kasey started on his way with Luke following after him.

The 5 of us were sitting in a circle. "So, you think they're going to live?" Owen asked.

"Not likely, i saw Naru infront of the garmon mines once on a house call for Chloe. There was a large boulder blocking her way and she smashed it to bits with her bare hands. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that fist." I said.

They all widened their eyes and shivered.

"I warned them..." Chase sighed.

"Are we going to have a murder on our hands?" Toby asked.

"I don't think that Naru would actually kill them..." Gill started, then looked at me. "Have your medical bag ready."

I nodded and went to go and get it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Naru POV**

I heard human footsteps, 2 sets of them, very faint but they were getting closer. "Girls...looks like 2 boys came to play..."

They all got alerted and grabbed their towels, covering their bodies with them.

I wrapped a towel around myself as well.

"Ouch! Kasey! Are you sure it's this way?" a voice asked.

"Yes! I saw them go this way! Now shut up or they'll hear us!" Kasey snapped.

We girls all crossed our arms and glared at the boys who now came into view, with twigs and leaves sticking from their clothes and hair. They both tripped over a branch and landed at our feet.

"Didn't i tell you what would happen if you tried to peek?" I asked. "Girls...let's take care of the vermin shall we?"

They all nodded and grinned evilly. The boys now started to fear for their lives.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Jin POV**

When i just finished setting up my medical supplies, we heard 2 male screams echo through the island.

"I told them that they would get caught. But did they listen? No." Chase said, sounding irritated.

"We should be glad that we decided to stay." Toby said.

After a few more seconds of male screaming, everything went silent.

"Did she...kill them?" Owen asked.

"I don't think so...but they are hog tied." Gill said pointing to the 2 boys tied up and gagged with bruises all over them. One of Naru's clones were holding them.

"We warned them, we swear!" Chase frantically said when he saw how mad they were.

"At least you guys decided to be smart." Kathy growled.

Naru dropped them at the boy's feet. "The spring is free, treat them after you guys are done."

We all nodded since we did not want to suffer the same wrath.

"Have fun in the hot springs Jin! Remember to put a cold cloth on your head so you don't pass out 'kay?" Naru warned before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips and one on my cheek.

I nodded, inwardly grateful that i wasn't the one she was mad at.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The week pasted fairly quickly, as promised, on the last day, we ate Onigiri for lunch before heading for the docks where Pascal took us home.

**Naru POV**

I just got home a couple days ago from that tiring trip. I don't think i'll ever want to camp with them again.

Then i suddenly got a phone call.

"Hello?"

_"Naru? NARU! it's me Vaughn! I need your help!"_

"What do you need?"

_"They're these rogue ninja raiding the islands, they trapped us in our homes. They're taking all of the girls like Lanna, Julia, Lily, Natalie, and Sabrina! We guys can't do anything, they're too strong! Even Gannon can't fend them off, and they already took his daughter! You're the only one i know that can help us! Please! They're going to take Chelsea next! I've hidden her for now but it won't be long until they find her!"_

"I got it! I'll be on my way! I'll be there in 10 minutes! Can you hold out for that long? Tell everyone that i'm on my way!"

_"Okay got it!"_

I hanged up the phone and got into my battle clothes. I wore my trench coat, my fingerless gloves, and my shinobi pants. I tied my symbol to my arm and put all of my necessary scrolls on my belt. I attacked my shuriken pouch to my right thigh and my kunai pouch on my hip. I attached my twon lightning chokutos to my hips. I've got no time to lose.

I quickly called Renee to ask her to take care of my animals, my plants can be revived anytime so i won't worry about that. Then i called Jin.

_"Hello, choral clinic, this is Dr. Jin speaking."_

"Jin! I'm going to be gone for a few days okay? My friends on sunshine islands are in troublewith enemy ninja, i have to go and take care of it right now!"

_"But Naru-"_

"Sorry! No time to talk!"

I quickly hung up and ran out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When i got out to the shore, i instinctively put chakra in my feet to run over the water at top speed, but i wasn't going fast enough.

"Kyuubi mode!" I hollered as i become the size of Kyuubi. I roared to the heavens and dashed for sunshine islands, i knew i could get there in time if i continued at this speed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Stupid Women! Shut up!" One of the ninja growled, the girls just whimpered.

"Hey! Look what i got here!" another ninja threw the two tied up men on the ground.

The leader walked up to them and gripped their faces, turning them towards him. "Nice, pretty boys huh? They'll fetch a good price at the slave auction! Maybe i'll even give the blonde one a go on the boat ride! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Will and Vaughn both looked horrified at the thought being sold as sex slaves to gay men and middle aged women.

"Lookie here! Another two!" a ninja laughed as he threw Chelsea and Pierre onto the shore, both tied up and gagged.

"Ohhh, a young pretty girl and a young boy huh? The boy will definitely sell for a high price!" the leader laughed.

Pierre looked terrified while Chelsea was looking at Vaughn. She was crying.

Vaughn looked so angry at the fact that he couldn't get his wife out of this.

"Look! This little missy will grow up to be a fine slave! She just needs some ripening!" another ninja laughed as he threw Eliza onto the beach as well, along with Mark. "And this one could be sold for a decent price too boss! We must've hit the jackpot with this place, we'll be rich!"

"Hey boss! I got an elegant one for ya! She put up a bit of a fight but nothing i couldn't handle. You wanna take her for yourself?" one of them asked as he threw Lily onto the beach next to Will.

Will was angry that they had dared to take his wife.

The group was whimpering until they saw an enormous nine tailed fox running towards them from the horizon. The storm clouds brewed in it's presence.

Vaughn looked extremely relieved. _Naru came just in time!_

xxxxxxxxxxx

When i got there, i saw that they were getting ready to load them onto the boat. All of the girls were crying and bruised, even Vaughn and Will were caught!

I roared loudly and got their attention. I stood infront of them fiercely. It was raining.

"AHHH! It's the Kyuubi! It's free!" One of the ninja screamed.

I got out of Kyuubi mode in fear that i might crush the islands by accident.

I saw out in the corner of my eye that they got Chelsea too.

"How dare you harm my friends!" I growled. "You will pay for ever daring to come to these islands!"

I got into 1 tailed mode and attacked.

They all tried to ganged up on me but i was much too powerful. I created clones to get the group to safety. I brought them all to the animal shop where a scared looking Mirabelle started to untie the girls. I then made many clones to escort the group to Regis' mansion, where they would be the safest. Then when they were there, i got all of the islanders to get there as well. They would be easier to protect in one large group.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Vaughn POV**

I'm extremely grateful that Naru came in time, i tried to fend them off as long as i could but they easily shoved me to the side and grabbed Chelsea, i've never seen her so horror struck before. She was kicking and screaming while they dragged her away. Then another ninja came by and beat me up a bit before saying that i would be sold for a high price as well. So they tied me up and dragged me away, on the way there, Will was added to my group.

All that matters right now that all of the girls were alright. Naru's clones escorted everyone to Regis' mansion where it was the safest. Everyone huddled together. Denny held a shaking and crying Lanna in his arms while all of the other boys did the same thing. I held Chelsea close, the rain and thunder sounded; it was so loud. The only sounds i could hear of Naru was the clanging of metals and the occasional male scream of pain. I knew exactly was Naru was going to do with them. Kill them with no mercy.

I looked around to some of the girls, they all had bruises on their faces and bodies, most likely from the ninja trying to get them to stop screaming and kicking. Will and I had a few as well, he put up a good struggle, but compared to these ninja...not a chance. I noticed that Mark didn't have many bruises.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" Julia asked quietly.

"Have a little faith in Naru, i'm sure she knows what she's doing." Elliot said, rubbing his wife's back gently.

"Papa? Do you think she'll win?" Eliza asked.

"I'm sure she's fine." Gannon reassured his daughter who was cradled in his arms.

Then, everything went silence, no male screams, no metal hitting metal, nothing but the rain.

Then the doors burst open and the thunder flashed, preventing everyone from getting a good look on who just came in. The girls screamed the boys held their wives closer.

"It's fine. I took care of all of them. I scoped out the surrounding area, there is no more danger. Everything is safe." Naru said calmly as she could. I could tell that she was winded from the way she was leaning on the doorframe for support. Her clothes were covered in dirt and blood. I really don't want to know what she did with them.

Everyone started to cheer for her. She smiled in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naru had set up a security system on the island. She put her special kunai and planted them in everyone's house where they could be found easily just in case something like this happened again. She restored Chelsea's ruined crops back to the way they were. Then she treated all of the bruises and injuries the islanders had before getting ready to leave. Mirabelle had washed her clothes the day before.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a bit longer?" Chelsea asked.

"Nah, I've got to get back to Castanet, i'm sure that Jin must be freaking right now." Naru groaned.

Chelsea giggled and i chuckled. Everyone was gathered for her leaving.

"Here you go Chelsea, Lanna, Julia, Lily, Sabrina, Natalie and Eliza, a gift from me." Naru unsealed the stuff in her scrolls and handed all the girls a small jar filled with assorted candies. She did the same with the boys. "here Vaughn, i made these specially for you."

She handed me a jar of candies, all of them in white wrappers. "These are the milk candies i made from the fresh milk from my cows. I hope you like them."

I nodded in thanks.

"Thank you Naru, i don't even want to know what we would do without you." Taro said. "You are truly a hero."

Naru smiled. "No problem, don't hesitate to call if you're ever in trouble."

Then Naru turned to Chelsea.

"Good luck with your baby Chelsea!" She said before taking off.

We were all stunned for a second and everyone turned to Chelsea, who blushed red in embarrassment.

"Did i forget to mention that i was pregnant? Woops..." Chelsea chuckled nervously.

All of the girls tackled her in congratulations. I was completely shocked. This is going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Naru POV**

Damn damn damn damn...crap crap crap crap! Jin is sooo going to be pissed with me. This wasn't going to be fun. I winced, i hadn't told them i got a cut on my back. I protected it with Kyuubi's chakra, which was slowly healing it and preventing infection. But if i don't stitch or up soon it'll be bad.

I hurried over to Castanet as a fox. When i got there, i couldn't take it anymore as the exhaustion washed over me and i fainted by the town.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When i woke up, i was in Jin's clinic. Oh boy...this aint going to be pretty. I can practially feel Jin's glare right now.

I got up and sat straight. I had a bandage that wrapped around my chest and stomach from all of the wounds i got.

"Naru...mind explaining how you got all of those wounds?" Jin asked, he sounded angry and irritated. Yet slightly worried at the same time.

"Well...it went like this..." I explained the whole story, Jin just sat there listening. "And thats what happened."

Jin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, I bet my story gave him yet another headache.

"Do you know how worried i was Naru? I was-" Jin started to rant on and on about my health, safety, and how worried he was with the lack of information i gave him.

"Ji-"

"-what if you died? Do you know how i would-"

"Jin-"

"-i was practically pulling my hairs out over you-"

"Jin..."

"-i'll get wrinkles worrying like this-"

"JIN!"

"I-Yes Naru?"

I sighed now. "I'm sorry for the lack of information. My friends were about to be sold to an underground slave auction and i had to be quick. I promise to take it easy until my wounds are healed and to be more careful from now on."

Jin nodded, then her hugged me gently, minding my wounds.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Jin?"

"Yes?"

"You can take the stitches out now."

"But's it's only been a day Naru."

"So what? The kyuubi chakra heals me much faster that an average human, how do you think i survived all of those beatings?"

Jin cringed at the memory. Then he sighed and nodded. "Lie on your stomach, i'll take the bandages off and take out your stitches."

I nodded and did as told.

As Jin took out my stitches, he couldn't help but sigh in relief that indeed, the stitches were already healed. He also was quite relieved that all of the beatings i recieved didn't leave a single scar, on others they would be scarred for life literally.

Jin watched as the cuts did indeed, heal perfectly before his eyes. He leaned down and kissed my back sensually and gently. I shivered. Then he proceeded to give me back my clothes.

I knew i had to open the shop.

As soon as i dressed, i pulled him in for a sweet kiss. He tasted like the tea he always drank. We played tonsil hockey for about 20 minutes. When i let him go, i hurried out of the clinic and straight for my shop. I sighed and opened it up, i threw away all of the pastries, i knew they were no good after a few days. I immediately tied my hair back and created clones to make new ones while i myself manned the register. I looked at my jars of lollipops, my eyes scanning the selection of various flavours i could choose, ultimately i took one out from the strawberry tea jar. I unwrapped it and put the sucker into my mouth. It relaxed me, a lot.


End file.
